Le Misanthrope
by CheneiChl
Summary: Traduction. Eren n'était qu'un enfant lors de la victoire de l'humanité contre les titans. Il a quinze ans lors de sa rencontre avec Levi, héros introverti qui ne correspond pas tout à fait à l'image que les gens ont de lui.
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire est une traduction, de la fantastique fiction intitulée "The Misanthrope" de kazuma85. Elle comprend plusieurs chapitres, que je posterai régulièrement, un chaque week-end je pense.

Les personnages sont la propriété de Hajime Isayama et l'histoire celle de kazuma85.

 **Attention** : présence d'une relation entre hommes et donc de scènes de sexe plutôt détaillées dans les derniers chapitres, que j'indiquerai.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **LE MISANTHROPE**

 **CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

Presque dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis ce qu'il semblait être la bataille finale contre les titans, et cinq depuis la dernière fois qu'un titan avait été aperçu. L'humanité apparemment hors de danger, de nombreux héros et vétérans s'étaient retirés, changeant de profession ou visitant parfois des écoles dans le but d'instruire la jeune génération sur les combats épouvantables qu'avaient subis les humains.

La plupart des gens restaient pourtant à l'intérieur des Murs, craignant de se déplacer même si les migrations étaient désormais possibles et sans danger.

Après avoir entendu toutes ces histoires sur les titans étant enfant, Eren Jaeger, actuellement âgé de quinze ans, en était incroyablement fasciné. La plupart des civils plus âgés n'aimant pas parler des "moments sombres", la seule manière d'en apprendre autant qu'il le voulait sur le sujet était à l'école et par le biais des vétérans.

Le dernier intervenant avait été le célèbre commandant du Bataillon d'Exploration, Erwin Smith. Il avait expliqué aux élèves les notions de base, l'utilisation de l'équipement tridimensionnel et les tactiques militaires. Il avait aussi parlé, avec un grand respect et une étincelle de fierté dans le regard, du soldat "le plus puissant de l'humanité" qui avait tué, sans aucune aide, douze titans de quinze mètres en une seule bataille, et qui s'était maintenant isolé et souhaitait rester en dehors de la politique et de la vie publique. Grâce à tous ses exploits, l'homme aurait facilement pu exiger d'avoir son propre château, et il l'aurait obtenu, mais il était assez modeste pour juste retourner dans l'ombre.

 _'_ _C'est un véritable héros',_ avait pensé Eren, espérant être né plus tôt et avoir participé aux combats. Dans cette optique, il avait déjà décidé de s'enrôler après avoir obtenu son diplôme, juste pour devenir une petite part de l'Armée, et même si le Bataillon d'Exploration – qu'il admirait le plus – avait été dissout plusieurs années auparavant.

xXx

En rentrant de l'école un mardi, Eren décida de prendre l'itinéraire le plus long, passant par les rues nouvellement aménagées, habitées pour la plupart par des anciens combattants, espérant ainsi saisir quelques mots ou histoires de ceux-ci.

Certains ex-soldats étaient bavards, d'autres ne l'étaient pas, et Eren avait déjà appris qu'il ne fallait pas mentionner les histoires qu'il avait entendu des ex-membres des Brigades Spéciales aux autres vétérans. Ceux-ci étaient généralement accusés de "n'avoir jamais vu de vrai titan" et de "passer tout leur temps en sécurité à l'intérieur des murs, pensant être très utiles".

C'était assez triste en fait, qu'il y ait si peu de tolérance au sein de l'Armée.

Alors qu'il remerciait un homme sans jambes pour son histoire, Eren entendit une voix familière. Il fronça les sourcils, sachant déjà au ton trop poli que son meilleur ami Armin était encore une fois tyrannisé. Ce gamin était bon avec les mots la plupart du temps, mais chacun savait qu'on ne pouvait pas raisonner avec ces brutes-là.

Eren s'avança jusqu'à l'angle de l'impasse et vit deux imbéciles importunant Armin, pendant que le pauvre petit jeune homme essayait de récupérer son sac à dos d'un troisième, tout aussi stupide que ses compagnons.

" Hé ! hurla-t-il, se hâtant pour aider son ami.

\- Eren !" Armin était ridiculement heureux de le voir.

Un des types le reconnu et hésita, examinant les environs. Eren savait qu'il cherchait Mikasa, car c'était celle qui foutait une raclée à tous ceux qui osaient s'en prendre à ses amis, et elle traînait souvent près de lui ou d'Armin…

Eren était courageux, oui, et prêt à protéger ses amis également, mais il savait que même s'il se battait, il perdrait contre les trois autres. Il décida donc de d'abord jouer la carte de Mikasa.

"Vous voulez vraiment attendre qu' _elle_ arrive ?

\- Allons-y, murmura le chef, mais avant, amusons-nous avec ça", fit-il en arrachant le sac à dos d'Armin des bras d'un de ses acolytes.

Et avant qu'Eren n'ai pu le récupérer, le garçon ouvrit le sac d'un coup sec et commença à jeter des affaires au hasard dans le jardin d'une des maisons. Le dernier projectile se trouva être un livre qu'Armin adorait, offert par son grand-père. Il fut lancé en plein milieu d'une des fenêtres, produisant un fracas assourdissant.

Eren et Armin reculèrent avec horreur, pendant que les trois brutes s'esclaffaient comme des hyènes et fuyaient en courant.

"Oh merde... Merde, merde, merde, bredouilla Eren, regardant vers la maison et le jardin. Si quelqu'un est dans la maison, on est mal, et s'il n'y a personne, on ne pourra pas récupérer ton livre...

\- Mais nous n'avons rien fait, contra Armin. Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront.

\- Franchement Armin, et si c'était un gars souffrant de stress post-traumatique ? Il nous couperait en deux !

\- S'il te plaît, c'est le livre de mon grand-père... Je me fiche des autres choses. Juste ce livre, soupira Armin avec une expression peinée, qu'Eren ne put supporter longtemps.

\- D'accord, opina-t-il doucement. Tu restes ici, prêt à appeler à l'aide si on essaye de me tuer, entendu ?

\- Merci de faire ça, gloussa Armin en hochant la tête.

\- Ouais, ouais, tu me remercieras plus tard..." murmura Eren, escaladant déjà la clôture.

C'était plutôt silencieux, et il pensa donc qu'il n'y avait personne. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, mais l'intérieur de la pièce était trop sombre pour espérer discerner quelque chose. Se retournant vers Armin, Eren haussa les épaules comme pour dire _'désolé pour ton livre'_. Il n'allait tout de même _pas_ entrer chez quelqu'un par effraction.

À la place, Eren s'accroupit et commença à ramasser les autres affaires d'Armin éparpillées dans l'herbe. Ils devraient visiblement revenir une autre fois pour récupérer le livre. Et peut-être qu'Eren pourrait demander à sa mère de faires quelques biscuits pour les apporter comme cadeau d'excuse.

Toujours accroupi, Eren se déplaça de l'autre côté du jardin, vers un coin où le cahier de mathématiques d'Armin avait atterri. Il le ramassa entre deux pots en terre cuite contenant des cactus. Evidemment, il se piqua.

"Aïe", geignit Eren, suçant le bout de son doigt. Alors qu'il se retournait pour se mettre à la recherche des autres crayons, il découvrit une botte brune. Ses sourcils tiquant nerveusement, il laissa lentement son regard glisser vers le haut. La botte remontait jusqu'au genou de son propriétaire et Eren se figea lorsqu'il remarqua un pantalon blanc.

 _'U-u-u-uniforme militaire',_ pensa Eren, terrorisé. _'Un type traumatisé va me fendre la tête en deux pour avoir cassé sa fenêtre !'_ Les yeux d'Eren foncèrent vers le haut, pour au moins essayer d'apercevoir le visage de son futur assassin.

Ils furent accueillis par un air si renfrogné que tous les biscuits du monde n'auraient probablement pas suffit. Les yeux gris à moitié couverts étaient pénétrants, le faisant se sentir épinglé au sol... comme une souris sur le point d'être attaquée par un faucon.

Eren ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose – n'importe quoi – mais sa voix refusa de coopérer. Il respira bruyamment à la place.

"J-j-je...

\- Tu es entré sans permission," le renseigna l'homme.

Comme s'il ne le savait pas.

Eren souleva le sac d'Armin comme pour en expliquer la raison.

"Peux-tu même parler ? Lève-toi."

Eren se redressa en vitesse, se tenant raide, tenté de faire un salut militaire devant les ordres qu'il recevait. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il fut un peu décontenancé en remarquant qu'il devait regarder... légèrement vers le bas.

Eren n'était lui-même pas très grand, alors... Cet homme était bien plus petit que la moyenne, mais son aura menaçante planait sur Eren comme s'il était un titan.

"Je suis désolé pour votre fenêtre, Monsieur, lâcha Eren.

\- C'est toi qui l'as cassée ?

\- Non ?

\- Ne t'excuse pas pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait, répliqua l'homme, agacé. C'est ton livre ? ajouta-t-il en le feuilletant.

\- C'est celui de mon ami...

\- Il est extrêmement rare. Il y peut-être trois ou quatre copies qui n'ont pas été brulées par le Culte du Mur. Dis à ton ami de ne pas transporter quelque chose de si précieux.

\- Brulées, Monsieur ?"

Eren fut gratifié d'un regard à la fois furieux, frustré et incrédule.

"Ils ne vous apprennent donc _rien_ à l'école ?"

Eren cligna des yeux. "Euh..?

\- La moindre allusion au monde au-delà des murs était taboue. Rien qu'en parler était vu d'un mauvais œil. Alors un livre à ce sujet ? Gamin ignorant."

 _'Bien sûr que je sais tout ça, où diable avais-je la tête ?_ ' L'esprit d'Eren en cria de frustration. " Oh je sais cela ! Je suis désolé, Monsieur...

\- Il y a de quoi. Et arrête avec tes 'Monsieur' !

\- Oui Monsieur ! Je veux dire, M'sieur ! Euh... Vous ?" Eren voulait cogner sa tête dans un mur. À plusieurs reprises.

"Juste Levi, indiqua l'homme, fronçant les sourcils et ne semblant pas vraiment intéressé d'apprendre son nom à lui.

\- L-Levi. Alors, euh..."

Levi fourra le livre en question dans les mains d'Eren.

"Merci...

\- De rien, répondit Levi, marchant jusqu'à son portail et l'ouvrant pour Eren. Maintenant, dégage de chez moi."

Eren se dépêcha de sortir et lorsqu'il se tourna pour remercier Levi encore une fois, l'homme avait déjà claqué le portail et retournait vers sa maison. Eren le regarda partir, essayant de reprendre ses esprits après cette confrontation.

Armin fit furtivement dépasser sa tête de l'angle de la rue. "Tu l'as ramené ?"

Eren le fixa. " Quelle aide tu m'as apporté ! J'ai failli mourir là-dedans ! s'exclama Eren, rendant son sac et son livre à son ami. Ce type, Levi, a dit que tu ne devrais pas te promener avec ce livre. Il est trop rare et trop précieux.

\- Je sais, soupira Armin, serrant le livre contre sa poitrine. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher."

Eren connaissait ce regard triste. Tout ce qu'il restait à Armin de son grand-père était ce livre et un vieux chapeau en lambeaux. Et depuis la perte de son grand-père, son amitié avec Eren s'était intensifiée et il était devenu un invité régulier chez les Jaeger.

"Viens, déclara Eren, passant un bras autour des épaules du blond. Maman nous attend pour le dîner."

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.  
À la semaine prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

**LE MISANTHROPE**

 **CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

Retourner sur la "scène de crime" était probablement une erreur. C'était ce qu'Eren pensait en approchant la maison de Levi le jour suivant. Mais premièrement, lorsqu'il avait dit à ses parents ce qu'il s'était passé, sa mère avait insisté pour faire ses célèbres biscuits, même si ce n'était pas la faute d'Eren et Armin. Deuxièmement, Eren voulait vraiment faire quelque chose de gentil, au moins pour s'excuser d'avoir pénétré dans son jardin

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva là à tenir une assiette de petits gâteaux tout juste sortis du four, craignant pour sa vie.

xXx

 _"Eren, tu dois lui amener mes biscuits. Si cet homme est LE Levi-heichou, le héros dont tout le monde parle, tu ne peux pas juste oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ! Nous lui devons tout ! Nos vies, notre liberté... Etre aimable avec lui est le moins que tu puisses faire !"_

xXx

Savoir cela rendait Eren encore plus nerveux. Mais combien de personnes pouvaient-elles avoir le même nom ? Et faire parties de l'Armée ? Il était déjà assez effrayé comme ça, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir plus de faits intimidants à propos de cet homme. Ah oui, justement. Cet homme n'était probablement pas _ce_ Levi. Le héros. Pas vrai ? Les héros n'avaient pas ce genre de regard acerbe, il en était certain.

Il examina la clôture et le portillon, espérant qu'il était ouvert pour ne pas avoir à l'enjamber et ne pas rendre Levi encore plus irritable. Si c'était même possible, à en juger par son regard noir du jour précédent. Heureusement pour Eren, le portail s'ouvrit facilement, mais il commença à transpirer juste à la pensée de devoir frapper à la porte.

Sa tête emplie de scénario plus malheureux les uns que les autres, Eren se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en pilotage automatique et frappa trois coups.

Il attendit un peu et ne recevant aucune réponse, il frappa encore, sentant son courage s'accroître. Peut-être que Levi n'était pas là.

Mais hélas il entendit des pas sur le parquet à l'intérieur. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant le propriétaire de la maison.

Eren afficha son plus beau sourire. "Salut ! Désolé de te déranger...

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu _en train_ de me déranger ?

\- Parce que, euh..., Eren perdit rapidement son air décontracté. Je pensais t'apporter quelques biscuits... Pas mes biscuits parce que je ne sais pas comment faire des biscuits... Ce sont les biscuits de ma mère. Enfin pas les siens, ce sont les tiens maintenant, mais c'est elle qui les a faits..."

Ce n'était pas trop mal, non ?

Les sourcils de Levi tiquèrent. "Tu m'as apporté des biscuits.

\- Ouais ! Pour, tu sais, le dérangement... La fenêtre et tout. Tu peux les prendre comme des biscuits d'excuses.

\- Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit de ne pas t'excuser si ce n'est pas ta faute ?"

Eren soupira. "Oui, oui tu l'as fait. Mais c'est aussi un remerciement pour... Ma mère croit que tu es _le_ Levi-heichou, alors ce sont aussi des biscuits de gratitude... E-Es-tu ce Levi ? Le héros ?

\- Je suis Levi-heichou, répondit Levi, son visage s'assombrissant soudainement, mais je ne suis pas un foutu héros. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes gâteaux", grogna-t-il en claquant la porte.

S'il avait eu quelques années de moins, Eren se serait probablement mis à pleurer sur le champ. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas l'amertume qui suintait des paroles de Levi. Pourquoi se sentait-il comme ça ? Les héros étaient des modèles, pas vrai ? Les héros souriaient, heureux d'avoir aidé quelqu'un... Pas vrai ?

Penser à Levi le rendait triste. Etait-il toujours si revêche envers les gens ? Si c'était le cas, il était probablement tout seul. La solitude pouvait rendre quelqu'un encore plus acerbe et malheureux, et ainsi formait une boucle de souffrance interminable.

 _'Etre aimable avec lui est le moins que tu puisses faire'._ Eren se remémora les paroles de sa mère. Il essayerait. C'était vrai, Levi était un héros, le _'plus fort de l'humanité'_ et si Eren pouvait faire une chose, c'était bien d'essayer et d'être complaisant, même s'il était blessé en retour. Ayant appris que _'laisse-moi tranquille'_ voulait parfois dire le contraire (grâce à Mikasa et ses 'humeurs féminines' comme il aimait les appeler en plaisantant), Eren décida qu'il donnerait un essai supplémentaire à Levi. Pas que Levi soit une fille, mais ça pourrait marcher. La troisième fois sera la bonne.

xXx

Eren avait rassemblé son courage pendant trois jours entiers. Cette fois, il ne laisserait pas les mots de Levi l'atteindre. Et il proposerait quelque chose d'autre – mais plus de biscuits. Les biscuits étaient bons pour les mémés.

Il avait décidé d'offrir son aide à Levi pour sa fenêtre. Avec un peu de chance, il l'aurait laissée cassée ces quatre derniers jours. Sinon, il aiderait pour autre chose. Même arroser les plantes – Levi en avait pas mal dans sa cour.

xXx

Alors qu'Eren tournait à l'angle de l'impasse, il fut surpris de voir Levi dehors. L'homme ratissait les feuilles, les rassemblant en de petits tas bien nets. Sans son visage renfrogné, il semblait un peu las, mais étrangement paisible. Ce qui bien sûr changea dès qu'Eren lança un 'salut'.

"Toi.

\- Oui moi", répéta Eren avec un petit sourire.

Levi l'étudia un moment, puis laissa son râteau tomber sur l'herbe. "Attends ici", ordonna-t-il avant de rentrer dans sa demeure, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Attendre ici ? Il pouvait le faire – 'ici' voulait évidemment dire où Levi se tenait avant, pas vrai ? Vrai.

Haussant les épaules, Eren entra dans la cour et attendit comme il lui en avait été donné l'ordre, observant les environs. Levi avait un jardin assez grand pour comporter cinq pommiers, un poirier et deux cerisiers, ainsi que des plantes et des fleurs, enterrées ou en pots le long de la clôture. C'était comme si Eren les voyait pour la première fois, vraisemblablement parce qu'il était trop pétrifié pour remarquer quelque chose lors de ses deux précédentes visites.

Après quelques minutes, Levi ressortit, une assiette dans les mains.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon jardin ?"

Eren cligna des yeux. "Tu m'as dit de...

\- D'attendre _là-bas_.

\- Oh. Pardon", s'excusa l'adolescent d'un air penaud.

Levi leva juste les yeux au ciel, pensant visiblement qu'Eren était un idiot fini. "Tu as oublié tes gâteaux l'autre jour.

\- Ouais, acquiesça Eren en frottant sa nuque, souriant légèrement à la vue de l'assiette vide. C'était intentionnel. Tu les as aimés au moins ?

\- Ils étaient bons, murmura Levi, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

\- Je, euh... C'est bien, non ? Et... et peut-être que je peux t'aider avec ta fenêtre ? Ou dans le jardin ?

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?" À la place de son habituelle attitude revêche, la proposition rendit Levi perplexe.

"Je sais que tu as dit de ne pas m'excuser, mais je me sens vraiment mal à propos de ta fenêtre...

\- Je l'ai déjà réparée.

\- Peut-être que je peux aider dans le jardin alors ? insista Eren, de plus en plus désespéré à chaque seconde passée sous le regard scrutateur de son héros. N'importe quoi ? J-je veux juste être gentil... Je n'ai aucune idée de ce par quoi tu es passé, mais je sais que je suis vivant grâce à toi. Et ma famille... et mes amis..., bredouilla Eren jusqu'à ce que Levi ne lève sa main pour le faire taire.

\- Quel est ton nom, gamin ?

\- E-Eren. Eren Jaeger.

\- Eren. Bien alors, soupira Levi. Arrête juste de jacasser.

\- D'accord", et l'adolescent referma sa bouche dans un claquement.

L'homme le dévisagea avec méfiance. "Je vais en finir avec les feuilles aujourd'hui. Si tu veux tu peux repasser demain. Les pommes sont prêtes à être cueillies.

\- Ramasser les pommes ? OK, ça semble amusant !

\- Mon Dieu, marmonna Levi en se frottant l'arête du nez. Maintenant prends ton assiette et rentre chez toi. Allez."

Eren sourit largement et la récupéra, agitant joyeusement la main dans la direction de Levi en avançant nonchalamment vers le portail. Il l'entendit maugréer qu'Eren ne lui donnait que des maux de tête et comme quoi il était un gamin insupportable. Son sourire devenant plus grand encore, Eren descendit la rue en courant, manquant de trébucher et d'écraser l'assiette de sa mère. Il allait passer du temps avec un héros, et même l'aider – c'était un rêve de gosse, et le sien devenait réalité.

* * *

À suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

**LE MISANTHROPE**

 **CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

Pendant les deux semaines suivantes, Eren avait aidé Levi à cueillir les pommes, désherber le jardin et rentrer les plantes à l'intérieur pour l'hiver. Ils passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble dans le silence, avec juste une directive occasionnelle pour savoir où mettre quoi.

Comme les jours s'écoulaient, Eren remarqua que Levi ne faisait plus qu'uniquement le tolérer. Il initiait de courtes conversations, demandait à Eren comment se passaient les cours. Levi avait même insisté pour qu'Eren emmène la moitié des pommes qu'ils avaient cueillies ensemble. La première fois, Eren avait dit 'non' par pure politesse, ce qui lui avait valu le silence de l'autre homme pour le reste de la journée. Quand Levi réitéra sa proposition avant de le renvoyer chez lui ce soir-là, Eren accepta avec un sourire immense. Il était bien sûr revenu avec une tarte aux pommes pour Levi le jour suivant.

Il ne pouvait en être certain après seulement deux semaines, mais Eren avait le sentiment que sous son masque grognon, Levi était en fait une personne vraiment sympathique et généreuse. Si seulement il pouvait trouver ce qui avait rendu Levi si réservé.

xXx

Eren se hâtait en direction de la maison de Levi après l'école, avant qu'il ne pleuve en ce jour nuageux. La seule tâche restante à effectuer dans le jardin était d'envelopper les jeunes arbres dans de la toile de jute. Eren n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait après ça, mais il réfléchissait sérieusement à une excuse pour continuer de venir voir Levi.

En arrivant, il trouva Levi déjà présent dans le jardin, préparant les toiles et les feuilles sèches. Comme toujours pour le travail extérieur, il portait un fin maillot blanc à manches longues et un pantalon noir, faisant s'interroger Eren sur son étonnante résistance au froid en cette fin d'octobre.

"Salut", le salua Eren, entrant dans le jardin. Il posa son sac à dos sur une marche sous le porche et rejoignit Levi.

"Salut gamin, lui répondit Levi.

\- Nous devrions nous dépêcher, il va bientôt pleuvoir, indiqua Eren, essayant de retenir ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles alors que le vent soufflait dans son dos.

\- Je pensais la même chose", murmura Levi, et il fit signe Eren de se rapprocher.

Il lui expliqua comment ils allaient procéder et montra à Eren comment envelopper les arbres assez serré pour que le tissu tienne, mais assez lâche pour créer une bonne isolation thermale. L'adolescent captait les informations plutôt rapidement, et Levi semblait satisfait de ce fait.

La pluie commença bientôt à tomber, mais Eren ne songea même pas à se plaindre. Il ne restait que deux arbres et il _savait_ que Levi n'allait pas s'arrêter avant d'avoir fini. Il sentait le froid malgré sa veste, alors ce devait être vraiment désagréable pour Levi, avec son maillot trempé révélant les contours de son torse. Eren accéléra la cadence, et se hâta jusqu'à Levi une fois qu'il en eut finit avec son arbre.

"Je devrai courir jusqu'à chez moi, conclut Eren lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur tâche.

\- Es-tu un idiot ? Viens à l'intérieur et attends que la pluie se calme.

\- À-à l'intérieur ?"

Levi ne l'avait encore jamais invité chez lui. Eren n'avait jamais vu l'intérieur de sa maison, puisque Levi fermait toujours rapidement derrière lui, comme s'il ne voulait pas le montrer. En parlant de ça, malgré sa proposition à Eren, l'homme ne semblait pas ravi de son invitation. Et en ce moment, il fixait Eren avec son expression ennuyée du genre _'tu es un imbécile'_.

"Oui à l'intérieur. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais te laisser rentrer chez toi trempé et gelé ? Et après je devrais expliquer à ta mère pourquoi tu as attrapé une pneumonie.

\- Ce serait ennuyeux, n'est-ce pas ? plaisanta Eren.

\- Extrêmement", répondit Levi avec un demi-sourire, agrippant déjà le sac à dos de l'adolescent. Il ouvrit la porte et attendit qu'Eren entre.

Le jeune homme observa autour de lui. La cuisine, la salle à manger et le salon formaient un large espace ouvert. À sa droite, il remarqua une grande cheminée appuyée contre le mur côté rue. Un canapé, deux fauteuils et un tapis en fourrure se trouvaient en face de celle-ci. Dans le côté opposé de la pièce, il y avait un poêle à bois, entouré par quelques ustensiles de cuisines et un évier. Une table de six places se tenait au centre.

Eren se demanda si Levi avait déjà eu cinq invités pour remplir ces sièges vides. Il fit un pas supplémentaire dans la pièce, et aperçu des escaliers et deux portes à sa gauche.

"Remue-toi, tu gouttes, indiqua Levi, le surprenant dans son observation.

\- Oh ! C'est vrai !" Eren s'approcha de la table du salon mais fut brutalement stoppé lorsque Levi empoigna l'arrière du col de sa veste.

"Tes chaussures. Enlève-les."

Eren eut un sourire contrit et s'en débarrassa, les posant soigneusement à côté de la porte d'entrée, près de celles de Levi. Un bruyant coup de tonnerre le fit tressaillir.

"J'espère que ça va se terminer rapidement...

\- Quoi, tu n'es pas bien ici ? demanda Levi sévèrement.

\- N-non ! Je, euh, je ne veux juste pas te déranger trop longtemps, répliqua Eren en cherchant ses mots, rougissant furieusement.

\- Relax, je plaisante, sourit Levi. J'ai pris l'habitude que tu sois là à m'importuner toute la journée."

Etait-ce la façon de Levi de lui dire qu'il pouvait rester ?

Eren fut conduit devant la cheminée et il ne prit que quelques instants à Levi pour l'allumer. Il tira l'étendoir à linge devant le feu et retira son haut, le suspendant avec soin, avant de se tourner vers Eren.

Ce dernier le regarda fixement, subitement gêné de devoir enlever son propre T-shirt. Il était mince et décemment bâti pour un garçon de quinze ans, mais la vue des muscles saillants de Levi le fit se sentir comme un gringalet. Bras, épaules, pectoraux... Abdos ? Comparé à son ventre plat et à ses muscles qui n'apparaissaient que lorsqu'il contractait _vraiment fort_ , Levi avait des fichues tablettes de chocolats, juste comme ça, se tenant là calmement en fixant Eren en retour.

Et alors il remarqua, au côté gauche de Levi, sous les côtes et disparaissant sous son pantalon – une cicatrice. Ou, pour être exact, plusieurs cicatrices qui semblaient se suivre. La mâchoire d'Eren en tomba lorsqu'il réalisa que c'étaient des marques de dents. Des _énormes_ marques de dents.

"Ce n'est pas poli de fixer les gens comme ça", l'informa calmement Levi. Il ne semblait pas vraiment énervé, mais n'en était pas non plus ravi.

"Oh pardon, je suis désolé, s'excusa Eren en détournant rapidement les yeux. J-je ne voulais pas...

\- Donne-moi juste ta veste et ton haut."

Eren les ôta précipitamment et les passa à Levi. Il croisa les bras devant son estomac, se voutant légèrement. Lorsque Levi se tourna pour mettre ses habits à sécher, Eren constata que les marques de dents étaient également présentes dans son dos. On aurait dit qu'un titan l'avait eu entre ses dents. Mais comment diable avait-il réussit à s'en échapper ?

Remarquant encore une fois les yeux orientés vers lui, Levi lui lança un regard irrité avant de se diriger vers le coin abritant les escaliers et les deux portes. Il entra dans la pièce la plus proche et en ressortit presque immédiatement, vêtu d'un autre pantalon et d'un maillot presque identiques à ceux qu'il portait auparavant. Il tenait un autre haut propre et une serviette qu'il lança à Eren.

"Change toi et sèche tes cheveux. Tu as froid ?

\- Merci... Un peu, oui..." Eren s'habilla rapidement. Il avait largement assez de place pour son torse, mais les manches étaient un peu courtes et le bas de son ventre était visible s'il levait les bras.

"Où est ta jeunesse ?... Il a froid..." grommela Levi. Eren pouvait cependant voir qu'il plaisantait, souhaitant visiblement éviter la question sur ses cicatrices.

"Je l'ai laissée dehors dans la boue, répliqua Eren en souriant, séchant ses cheveux vigoureusement.

\- Nous la chercherons plus tard, grogna Levi. Va t'asseoir devant le feu, je vais faire du thé.

\- Merci", murmura doucement Eren. Il était vraiment embarrassé, à cause des regards trop appuyés et du physique de l'autre homme. Il s'assit jambes croisées sur le tapis en fourrure, et rapprocha ses mains en face du feu pour les réchauffer. Le tapis était moelleux et il se tortilla, se plaçant plus confortablement, une de ses mains s'enfonçant dans la fourrure et la caressant distraitement en attendant son thé.

"T'es vraiment un gamin, se moqua Levi, le voyant sur le sol.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! protesta Eren, se redressant brusquement tandis que sa main restait dans la fourrure soyeuse.

\- J'étais déjà dans les Bataillons d'Exploration à ton âge", indiqua Levi, plaçant deux tasses de thé sur la table. Il se laissa négligemment tomber dans le canapé et croisa ses jambes, souriant narquoisement à Eren.

C'était la première fois que Levi parlait de son passé.

"Eh bien, j'en ferai partie aussi, si ils existaient encore !

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ouais ! J'ai entendu tellement d'histoires sur les Bataillons d'Exploration quand j'étais enfant... J'ai toujours voulu en faire partie, mais maintenant... soupira Eren.

\- Tu ne manques rien du tout, gamin. Crois-moi, c'est mieux comme ça.

\- Mais la liberté ! Et protéger les gens !

\- Et la mort, le désespoir, et encore la mort", ajouta Levi doucement.

Eren l'examina silencieusement. Son esprit débordait de questions, mais il savait que ce n'était pas correct de les poser maintenant. Il se tourna pour regarder le feu et ils sirotèrent leur thé en silence pendant un moment.

"Hé, Levi ? commença Eren, brisant le silence.

\- Hm.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- J'ai trente-deux ans.

\- Tu ne les fais pas.

\- C'est un compliment ?"

Eren cligna des yeux. "Euh, je crois ?

\- Tais-toi et bois ton fichu thé", grommela Levi, apportant la tasse à ses lèvres.

Eren vit un sourire dissimulé derrière la tasse.

* * *

À suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Merci aux guests qui me laissent des reviews auxquelles je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre, elles me font vraiment plaisir !

* * *

 **LE MISANTHROPE**

 **CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

Après la première fois où Eren avait pénétré chez Levi, l'homme avait commencé à le laisser entrer quotidiennement. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire dans le jardin, et le temps se rafraichissait.

Eren s'asseyait la plupart du temps sur le tapis devant la cheminée, faisant ses devoirs ou révisant, pendant que Levi s'occupait de la maison ou lisait un de ses nombreux livres. Les visites d'Eren devinrent plus longues. Au début, il partait avant le diner, mais récemment Levi avait commencé à préparer les repas plus tôt et avait alors demandé à Eren de rester.

Pas que cela le dérangeait, en vérité. Eren adorait être autour du héros, même si ses parents commençait à s'inquiéter qu'il n'abuse de l'hospitalité de Levi. Mais ils ne le connaissaient pas. Eren était désormais certain que Levi l'aurait déjà jeté par la fenêtre s'il ne voulait pas de lui ici. Il ne l'aurait certainement pas supporté s'il avait été un quelconque tracas.

Ça rendait Eren bizarrement heureux. Il se sentait toujours un peu mal lorsqu'il laissait tomber ses amis pour aller voir Levi, mais dès qu'il s'approchait de la maison de l'autre homme, la culpabilité se changeait en sentiment étrangement pétillant dans son estomac qui lui donnait envie d'éclater de rire.

Il était reconnaissant d'avoir des amis tel qu'Armin et Mikasa. Malgré les nombreuses fois où il les avait abandonnés pour Levi, ils ne lui en voulaient pas. Il estimait que c'était grâce à Armin, car ce dernier comprenait souvent les choses que les autres de leur âge ne saisissaient pas. Il avait remarqué que voir le caporal avait un effet positif sur Eren. Même ses notes avaient augmentées.

xXX

Ayant des bonnes notes ou non, la quantité de travail scolaire doublait toujours vers novembre et Eren en eut soudain trop à faire. Ce fut un mardi qu'il décida de ne malheureusement pas aller voir Levi. En plus d'étudier pour les examens, Armin et lui devaient travailler ensemble sur un devoir à rendre à la fin de la semaine.

Le travail s'étendit jusqu'au vendredi et à la fin de sa journée de cours, Eren pouvait à peine attendre avant de courir chez Levi. Pendant ces trois jours, la chaleur du feu, le tapis – sa place préférée comme disait Levi en plaisantant – et l'odeur de bergamote qui flottait dans la maison lui avaient manqués. Le thé fait par Levi et les madeleines qui l'accompagnaient lui avaient manqués.

Quand Eren arriva enfin et frappa à la porte de Levi, il était tellement heureux que son visage rougit avant même que l'homme ne lui ouvre.

Levi était sur le point de le saluer mais cligna des yeux. "Tu as couru ?"

Eren souffla, l'air frais fouettant ses joues brûlantes. "Non, mais je me suis dépêché, admit-il en souriant. Salut.

\- Salut." Levi ouvrit la porte en grand et recula à l'intérieur. Eren constata qu'il semblait plus froid que d'habitude.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?" lâcha Eren, demandant la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête. Il suivit à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière lui et enlevant ses chaussures comme toujours. Levi aimait avoir une maison propre. Une maison _très_ propre.

"Très bien."

Le jeune homme se tint au centre de la pièce un peu embarrassé, observant Levi qui continuait la vaisselle.

"Euh... Je te dérange ? Je peux partir si tu veux..."

Levi haussa les épaules, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Etait-il énervé ?

"Es-tu en colère contre moi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?" Eren devenait désespéré. Il souhaitait juste que l'homme se retourne pour le regarder. C'était presque douloureux d'être traité ainsi. Il entendit Levi soupirer.

"Non, gamin. Oublie ça", dit-il finalement, attrapant la bouilloire et préparant deux tasses. Eren se sentit soulagé à cette vue. Il sourit et s'assit à table, examinant Levi qui se déplaçait dans la cuisine. Il devait s'étirer pour atteindre les étagères du haut et Eren faillit lui offrir son aide, avant de mordre sa langue en se rappelant la dernière fois où il l'avait fait.

 _Ils cueillaient les pommes et Levi était grimpé dans l'arbre pour atteindre les branches en hauteur. Il ne pouvait cependant toujours pas attraper quelques fruits et Eren, pensant bien faire, avait proposé de monter à sa place pour pouvoir y accéder. Au lieu de répondre, Levi avait sans un mot laissé délibérément une pomme tomber sur sa tête._

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? demanda soudainement Levi, le tirant brusquement de sa rêverie.

\- Ahh, rien... Je me rappelais comment tu m'avais attaqué avec des pommes."

Levi sourit, versant le thé. Eren renifla, saisissant l'arôme. "Hé, y a-t-il des gâteaux ? Des madeleines, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il, il avait un peu faim après tout.

\- Non. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais venir aujourd'hui."

Oh.

"J-je suis désolé... s'excusa Eren, redevenant anxieux. Vraiment, je pars si tu ne veux pas de moi ici...

\- Idiot. Je n'ai pas dit que tu n'étais pas le bienvenu ici. J'ai dit que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, puisque ça fait trois jours que tu ne te montres plus. Comment pourrais-je deviner quand tu décideras de te montrer ?"

Eren se rendit soudain compte de quelque chose. C'était donc la raison pour laquelle Levi était si froid envers lui. Il _boudait_.

"Dis, Levi... Est-ce que je t'ai manq...

\- Ferme-la !" lâcha Levi, ses sourcils tiquant, faisant sourire Eren derrière sa main.

L'homme retourna dans sa cuisine et commença à farfouiller dans ses placards et son réfrigérateur, sortant de la farine, du sucre, du beurre et des œufs. Lorsqu'il sortit un moule, Eren réalisa qu'il allait faire les gâteaux au final.

"Je peux aider ? demanda-t-il, se tenant à côté de Levi.

\- Lave tes mains d'abord."

Eren obéit, puis remonta ses manches. "Je suis prêt !"

Levi lui fit tamiser la farine et la mélanger avec le beurre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Eren faisait quelque chose dans une cuisine, mais il ne savait sûrement pas comment pétrir la pâte. Ça se termina avec Levi attrapant ses mains pour lui apprendre correctement.

"Ne l'écrase pas, bon sang. Tu dois être doux et ferme à la fois. T'as déjà été massé ?"

Eren cligna stupidement des yeux.

"Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi est-ce que je demande", murmura Levi, plus pour lui-même que pour l'adolescent. Ils continuèrent de travailler en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient mis le moule au four.

Quand Levi se tourna pour le regarder, il sourit et souleva une plaque en métal pour qu'Eren puisse découvrir son reflet. Il avait de la farine sur le nez et les joues, à laquelle s'ajouta une rougeur lorsque Levi ébouriffa ses cheveux. Heureusement, ses mains étaient propres; il était plutôt compliquer de débarrasser ses cheveux de la pâte à gâteau.

"Ça m'a manqué d'être ici ces derniers jours, admit Eren.

\- Je..., commença Levi, j'aime avoir une routine.

\- Alors... J'ai perturbé ta routine ?

\- Ouais. Tu l'as perturbée au moment où tu es apparu dans mon jardin la première fois. Mais comme tu es revenu tous les jours, c'est devenu une nouvelle routine. Tu... Tu n'es pas si insupportable après tout.

C'était vraiment une expression 'made in Levi', songea Eren, souriant à cette confession. Il se sentit tout drôle, son cœur picotant.

"Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?"

\- Tu viens de le faire", rétorqua Levi d'un air impassible.

Eren souffla et l'ignora. "As-tu des visiteurs parfois ? Autres que moi je veux dire.

Sa question sembla toucher un point sensible chez l'autre homme. "Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un d'autre que toi ici ?

\- Eh bien, non...

\- Eh bien, réfléchis alors", copia Levi.

Eren se remémora soudainement quelque chose. "Et Erwin Smith-danchou ? Quand il est venu à l'école, il t'a mentionné et semblait te connaître.

\- Erwin... Erwin m'a connu, autrefois, soupira Levi. Allez gamin, laisse tomber.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne vois pas tes amis ?"

Eren fut surpris d'être tiré brusquement par son T-shirt. Levi l'abaissa pour que leurs yeux soient au même niveau et le fixa.

"Je n'ai pas _choisi_ d'être seul au début. Mais ensuite si. Maintenant je suis plutôt solitaire. Ça ne te concerne pas.

"Si, grogna Eren d'un ton de défi. Je suis ton ami maintenant."

Levi le tira plus près, leurs nez se touchant presque. "Personne ne t'a demandé de l'être."

Eren sentit un frisson dans son dos. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de Levi sur ses lèvres et ça l'irritait profondément qu'une chose aussi stupide qu'une respiration puisse faire se dérober ses genoux sous lui. Il se sentait menacé, mais en même temps euphorique. Comme s'il voulait contrarier Levi davantage pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

"Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je ne te tournerais pas le dos comme ils semblent l'avoir fait."

Le souffle de Levi se coupa. Il relâcha le jeune homme et le bouscula, s'effondrant ensuite sur une des chaises présentes autour de la table.

"Ne dis pas ça..."

\- Je le pense, s'entêta Eren, s'asseyant de l'autre côté. Je ne te laisse pas."

xXx

Levi resta sombre le reste de l'après-midi. Ils mangèrent les madeleines en silence, et même si elles étaient comme toujours délicieuses, elles avaient un goût de poussière dans la bouche d'Eren. Il voulait comprendre Levi. Il voulait connaitre la raison de son attitude grincheuse. L'homme n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole depuis leur dispute et Eren sentait que ce n'était pas à cause de lui cette fois. Il ne faisait pas que l'ignorer. Il ne boudait pas. Levi ne semblait même pas être là avec lui, seulement un corps vide bougeant de son propre chef.

Eren resta plus longtemps que d'ordinaire, tenant juste compagnie à Levi. Le thé devenait froid, il ne restait plus rien à manger et il était ardu de dissimuler les grondements de son estomac. Ses tortillements finirent par tirer Levi de sa rêverie et ce dernier lui adressa un regard fatigué.

"Tu devrais y aller. Il est tard.

\- D'accord, acquiesça doucement Eren, enfilant ses chaussures et sa veste avant de sortir. Je reviendrai demain."

Levi ne répondit rien. Il se leva seulement pour accompagner Eren à l'extérieur.

"Je viendrai, répéta Eren. Je te le promet."

L'ombre d'un pâle sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Levi. "OK.

\- À demain", sourit l'adolescent. Avant que la porte ne se referme, il eut juste le temps d'entendre Levi lui adresser un léger 'Bonne nuit, Eren'.

Il avait dit 'Eren'.

Le jeune homme ferma ses paupières et sourit largement, son cœur palpitant dans sa poitrine.

* * *

À suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

**LE MISANTHROPE**

 **CHAPITRE 5**

* * *

Comme il l'avait promis, Eren vint voir Levi le jour suivant. Il faisait assez froid, et il fut alors surpris de trouver Levi dehors. Il eut un sourire surexcité en comprenant pourquoi.

"Je n'ai pas mangé de marrons chauds depuis vachement longtemps, s'exclama Eren, faisant un signe de la main à son ami ronchon (il pouvait appeler Levi son ami maintenant, pas vrai ?).

\- Depuis l'automne dernier? se moqua Levi, incisant les derniers marrons avec un canif bien aiguisé.

\- Ouais", admis Eren d'une voix traînante avec un grand sourire. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un enthousiasme enfantin près de l'autre homme. Il se racla la gorge et poussa Levi de son coude. "Tu as vu, je suis là comme je te l'ai promis.

\- J'ai vu. Ecoute... Je me sens un peu mal, tu sais, pour hier. Tu es juste curieux et tu parles sans réfléchir, mais ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- C'est... C'est bon, répondit Eren, baissant les yeux sur ses mains. Je suis désolé d'avoir insisté.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne sais pas comment c'est, et j'en suis heureux pour toi, fit Levi, le regardant sérieusement. Pose ton sac et viens plus près du feu."

Eren contempla le foyer improvisé, qui était juste un trou peu profond dans la terre, entouré par quelques pierres. "Tu l'as construit aujourd'hui ?

\- C'est pas grand-chose. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la seule fois où nous allons faire des marrons chauds, alors je peux bien faire un trou dans mon jardin pour un mois ou deux." Il renversa un bol de châtaignes dans une grande poêle en fer et la plaça au-dessus du feu d'un air ennuyé.

C'était l'apparence qu'il avait généralement, songea Eren, souriant pour lui-même.

Les minutes passèrent dans un silence confortable, les fruits crépitant et l'odeur familière flottant dans l'air. Il commençait à faire vraiment froid dehors, mais se tenir devant le feu rendait la température supportable.

"Tu veux manger à l'intérieur ? demanda Levi une fois que les marrons furent prêts.

\- Ouais, je préfèrerais", admis Eren, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre de toute façon.

Levi prit la poêle et dirigea Eren vers l'intérieur. "Tu les veux avec du beurre et de la cannelle ou natures ?

\- Nature, répondit Eren en souriant, s'asseyant pendant que Levi cherchait un dessous de plat.

\- Alors, commença Levi en le rejoignant et attrapant un marron dans la poêle, le décortiquant rapidement. Pendant que je suis de bonne humeur, tu peux me demander des choses... Tu sais, à propos desquelles tu es curieux."

Eren l'imita, sifflant lorsqu'il se brûla les doigts. "Merde", glapi-t-il, jonglant avec la châtaigne et menaçant de la laisser tomber. Levi la lui prit des mains et la tint sans aucun effort.

" Comment fais-tu ça ?"

Levi haussa les épaules et tourna ses paumes calleuses vers Eren. Pas étonnant que la chaleur ne le dérange pas.

"À cause... À cause des lames ?" Eren faillit tendre son bras et effleurer les mains petites mais puissantes. Mais il ne le fit pas.

"Ouais, fut la courte réponse, et si Eren n'attendait pas plus de précisions, il en eu néanmoins. Au départ quand je me suis enrôlé, mes mains saignaient tous les jours, et juste à cause de l'entraînement. Mes ampoules avaient des ampoules. Une fois que j'ai dû tuer des vrais titans, ma peau était tellement dure que je pouvais manipuler n'importe quoi. J'imagine que mes mains vont juste rester comme ça, même si je n'ai pas tenu une lame depuis presque six ans. "

Eren ne fit que l'observer. Il n'espérait vraiment pas une si longue explication. En fait, c'était la plus longue phrase de Levi qu'il ait jamais entendu.

"Wow, dit-il stupidement.

"Wow, répéta Levi en reniflant et tendant à Eren le marron épluché. Tiens."

Eren l'accepta, mais en pris tout de même un autre, décidé à y arriver par lui-même. Ils n'étaient plus si chauds mais c'était toujours inconfortable. Plusieurs minutes et une douzaine de marrons plus tard, il remarqua que Levi le fixait intensément.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Tu as quelque chose sur la joue", lui indiqua Levi en plissant les yeux.

Machinalement, Eren frotta sa joue gauche.

"Non, l'autre joue.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Il dévisagea Levi qui avait maintenant une expression étrange, parvenant à peine à garder sa bouche en une ligne droite. Ce fut quelques secondes avant qu'il ne commence à rire, le son inconnu surprenant Eren.

"Levi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!"

Le plus vieux se calma, mais son sourire ne se fana pas. "Regarde tes mains."

Eren obéit et leva les sourcils. Ses doigts étaient noirs des épluchures de châtaignes carbonisées et il se rendit compte qu'il venait de s'en barbouiller le visage.

"Tu es horrible ! couina-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Attends, laisse-moi t'aider, sourit Levi en tendant des doigts tout aussi crasseux vers la figure du jeune homme.

\- Noon !" s'écria Eren, écartant brutalement sa main tout en gloussant. Remarquant le sourire sincère sur les lèvres de Levi, le rire d'Eren s'éteignit. Il n'en était pas certain, mais il se sentait privilégié de voir ça. Son estomac papillonnant d'une émotion inconnue, Eren se pencha en avant.

"Tu devrais rire plus souvent, statua-t-il avant de s'occuper les mains en épluchant une autre châtaigne.

\- Je devrai, acquiesça Levi, un peu pensif. Tu es la première personne qui me fait rire depuis des années.

\- C'est de ta faute, à te moquer de moi comme ça, souffla Eren, mais souriant pourtant. Comment en es-tu venu à me tolérer ? Quand on s'est rencontré, j'ai eu l'impression que tu supportais à peine les gens.

\- Tu es... différent. Tu n'es pas corrompu.

\- Corrompu ?

\- Par l'hypocrisie et le ressentiment. Tu as à peine vécu, alors tu n'es pas corrompu."

Le sourire d'Eren s'effaça. " Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Levi ?"

L'homme se leva et alla laver ses mains à l'évier de la cuisine, faisant signe à Eren pour qu'il fasse de même, ainsi que son visage. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cheminée et s'installa sur le canapé, pendant qu'Eren prenait place sur le doux tapis de fourrure. Il se sentait comme un enfant sur le point d'entendre une vieille histoire sur son héros préféré.

"Je veux juste que tu saches que c'est dur pour moi d'en parler.

\- Je sais, déclara Eren. J'en suis conscient.

\- L'humanité était à la limite de l'extinction. La majorité des gens souhaitaient rester enfermés à l'intérieur des murs, pensant être en sécurité. Ils ne se souciaient de rien d'autre. Les marchands ne s'occupaient que de leurs profits. Il n'y avait qu'un tout petit groupe qui s'intéressait à la liberté. J'ai trouvé mes semblables, ou plutôt ceux qui croyaient en la liberté, comme moi. C'était le Bataillon d'Exploration. Ces bâtards des Brigades Spéciales ne s'enrôlaient que pour être hors de danger, comme ceux de la Garnison. Avant que les titans n'attaquent, ils n'étaient qu'un tas d'ivrognes traînant dans les villes et pariant toute la journée. Tu me demandes ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Je voulais sauver l'humanité, bien sûr. La même humanité qui se moquait de nous à chaque fois que nous sortions de l'enceinte des murs.

\- Les gens se moquaient de vous ?!" Eren ne pouvait même pas imaginer cela. Pourquoi quelqu'un se moquerait-il d'une armée se battant pour la survie des humains ?

"Ils se moquaient, nous huaient, nous raillaient, criaient. Ils disaient que les militaires mangeaient toute la nourriture, et qu'une fois que nous étions beaux et engraissés, nous sortions pour servir de goûters aux titans. Que nous étions des idiots à même essayer. Quand nous rentrions, couverts de sang et de blessures, nos amis morts ou hurlant d'agonie... Ils se moquaient encore... Que nous ne faisions que mourir et encore mourir sans jamais être utile.

\- Mon Dieu." Eren tressaillit à ces mots. C'était douloureux à entendre, alors il pouvait seulement imaginer comment ç'avait dû être horrible pour Levi d'avoir à vivre cela.

"Je ne peux pas te dire comment nous avons gagné, c'est une information classée secrète. Mais lorsque nous avons finalement gagné, les gens ont célébré notre victoire. "

Les yeux de Levi devinrent froids, ses mots dégoulinant de haine. "Les même personnes qui avant me crachaient au visage – elles me tapotent le dos et me traitent en héros."

Eren fixa les mains de Levi. Le silence s'installa, et l'adolescent n'osait pas faire un seul bruit.

"La nature humaine est abjecte et fourbe. Je me demande parfois à quoi tout cela a servi, ajouta finalement Levi, lançant un regard à Eren, et attendant un commentaire ou une réaction du jeune homme.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas comme ça, le contra Eren. Tu es un héros, Levi.

\- Oui, le tien peut-être.

\- Le mien sans aucun doute." L'adolescent lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

Les traits de Levi s'adoucirent un peu. "Ç'aurait été intéressant si tu avais été là avec moi. Avec tout le monde. Ç'aurait même été amusant, si j'ose dire.

\- Et que me ferais-tu faire, Levi-heichou ?" Eren plaisantait, mais il était tout de même extrêmement heureux de la remarque.

Le coin de la bouche de Levi s'agita. "Je te ferai récurer le sol. Chaque jour, ajouta-t-il en se levant, et avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux d'Eren. Mais pour le moment, aide moi à nettoyer cette pagaille sur la table et nous ferons un vrai dîner. "

Eren ricana silencieusement, son cœur se gonflant à la plaisanterie et au toucher de Levi. Il le suivit, espérant pouvoir d'une manière ou d'une autre garder cette main chaude dans ses cheveux.

* * *

À suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

**LE MISANTHROPE**

 **CHAPITRE 6**

 **/!\** adolescent aux hormones débordantes = masturbation

* * *

La semaine qui suivit fut également chargée, mais cette fois, Eren se rappela de signaler à Levi qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir passer chez lui. L'homme avait juste haussé les épaules en réponse, mais il semblait content de le savoir. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se voir un vendredi, après que les examens d'Eren soient terminés.

Même s'il était heureux de voir Armin et le reste du groupe, il se sentait vide. Eren se sentait comme un imbécile. Il avait pleins d'amis avec lui et pourtant agissait comme un idiot ingrat, désirant voir Levi. Il avait déjà rêvé d'yeux d'un bleu profond, qui le contemplaient quelques fois. Les rêves étaient devenus plus intense, mais il ne pouvait jamais se rappeler ce qui était arrivé, et se sentait tout fleur bleue à son réveil.

Il ressentait une sorte d'envie qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, ne s'étant jamais sentit de cette manière auparavant. C'était devenu inquiétant, plus particulièrement pendant la semaine où il n'avait pas pu voir Levi. Eren se surprenait à rêvasser au lieu de faire ses devoirs ou d'étudier pour ses examens. Il n'avait pas non beaucoup d'appétit, laissant ses repas à moitié mangés et s'attirant les regards préoccupés de Carla.

xXx

Un soir alors qu'Eren était déjà dans sa chambre, prêt à se coucher, il surprit une conversation entre sa mère et son père, la première exprimant son inquiétude et se demandant s'il était possible que leur fils soit amoureux, Grisha n'ayant remarqué aucun trouble physique lors de son examen.

Amoureux…

Eren s'affala sur son lit et contempla le plafond; ce mot le faisait se sentir comme si une tonne de briques écrasait sa poitrine. Son père avait eu quelques 'discussions' avec lui, mais c'était pour la plupart à propos de la physiologie masculine et féminine – comme on pourrait s'y attendre de la part d'un docteur – et pas vraiment sur les sentiments. On lui avait donné comme conseil de ne pas importuner une fille pour du sexe à moins d'être prêt à la demander en mariage, et s'il ne pouvait attendre jusqu'au mariage, il avait été informé de ce qu'il fallait faire pour ne pas la placer dans une situation délicate.

Ces conversations étaient plutôt inconfortables pour Eren, car il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer embrasser une fille, et encore moins toucher une fille _là_ , mais il n'avait jamais rien dit à son père, craignant ne pas être normal, surtout en voyant comment Jean et Connie salivaient devant les nanas. Peut-être était-il juste un peu en retard. Peut-être que ça arriverait bientôt. Peut-être qu'un jour il trouverait une fille et voudrait l'embrasser. Ou peut-être pas.

Il _voulait_ embrasser Levi.

Il agrippa le tissu de son haut à cette pensée soudaine qui lui coupa le souffle. Ce devait être bien d'embrasser Levi. Il se rappela de la sensation de la main de Levi dans ses cheveux, se retenant de crier devant la douleur dans son cœur. Il voulait toucher Levi. Il voulait le toucher partout.

Ces pensées le rendaient mal à l'aise et le faisaient se sentir abject. Malgré tout – il se sentait rougir et frémir. Il se sentait durcir sous son bas de pyjama.

Incapable de résister, Eren étendit sa main et comprima la manifestation de son désir à travers le tissu. Elle palpitait au rythme de son cœur, le faisant presque grogner. Il désirait que ce soit la main de Levi et non la sienne. Il désirait que Levi veuille lui faire cela.

Glissant sa main libre sous son maillot, il la passa à plat sur son ventre, la remontant lentement, imaginant que c'étaient les doigts de Levi. Il l'effleurerait tranquillement et avec douceur, faisant se cambrer son corps sous son toucher.

Eren gémit faiblement, mordant sa lèvre inférieure, sa prise sur sa chair tendue se renforçant. Il frémit lorsque l'un de ses doigts frôla un mamelon. Fixant le plafond, il se représenta Levi au-dessus de lui, avec un sourire en coin, ses yeux luisant doucement dans l'obscurité. Le caressant.

Il roula des hanches et une plainte lui échappa. Il voulait entendre Levi soupirer et gémir. Il voulait appeler son nom.

Le 'Levi' silencieux qu'il articula occasionna une réaction immédiate, de la chair de poule apparaissant sur ses cuisses et dans son dos. Son ventre se mit à papillonner et son excitation à vibrer.

"Levi, Levi, chuchota-t-il dans la pièce sombre, son dos s'arquant sous son désir pressant. L-Levi", répéta-t-il, plaquant avec force sa main sur sa bouche avant de frissonner violemment et de se répandre dans son poing, imprégnant son bas de pyjama. Il gémit derrière sa main, ses yeux se révulsant sous le plaisir.

Ça n'avait jamais été si intense.

Eren haletait, tremblant encore du contrecoup. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il n'y avait pas de Levi près de lui; il avait froid et était seul dans son lit. Attrapant un mouchoir, il se nettoya et se blottit sous les draps. Si seulement vendredi pouvait arriver rapidement.

xXx

"Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir à la foire avec nous ?" demanda Mikasa, visiblement peu emballée à l'idée de laisser Eren aller voir Levi. Ils étaient devant leur école, sur le point de se séparer. "Tout le monde sera là. Même Annie a accepté...

\- J'en suis sûr. Et en plus, ça dure une semaine. J'irai un autre jour."

Elle ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue.

"Oh allez, laisse-le tranquille, grogna Jean, tirant sa petite-amie par le bras. Il a une obsession pour les militaires. Je ne serais pas surpris s'il avait le béguin pour son général, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Il n'est pas général, souffla Eren.

\- Oh, mais tu _as_ le béguin pour lui ? le railla Jean, avant de glapir sous le pincement violent de Mikasa.

\- Arrêtez de vous chamailler ! ordonna-t-elle, se tournant vers Eren et lui envoyant un regard doux. Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où nous trouver, d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr", sourit-il. Elle était la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

"Eren, je peux te parler deux secondes ?" demanda Armin, discrèrement. Eren hocha la tête et resta avec l'autre garçon tandis que Mikasa emmenait Jean, le réprimandant encore pour avoir taquiné son meilleur ami.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- S'il te plait, ne te fâche pas contre moi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer... As-tu vraiment... Tu sais, le béguin pour ce type ?"

La bouche d'Eren resta ouverte quelques instants. Une part de lui voulait admettre tous les sentiments confus traversant son esprit, tandis que l'autre était à la fois effrayée et embarrassée. Un homme étant attiré par un autre homme n'était pas quelque chose d'accepté par la majorité des citoyens, et c'était suffisant pour faire douter un jeune de quinze ans de sa normalité.

"Je... Je ne sais pas, soupira finalement Eren.

\- Ce n'est pas un vrai 'non', hein ? conclua Armin, une expression compréhensive sur le visage. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Tu es mon meilleur ami."

Eren sourit. Il le savait déjà. "Merci... Et, commença-t-il en se grattant la nuque, pour être honnête, je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça avant. Je veux juste être avec lui. Même sans lui parler, juste le regarder, ou savoir qu'il est là avec moi me rend heureux. Je ne peux pas décrire ça, rit Eren, légèrement embarrassé.

\- Je vois, acquiesça Armin, souriant. Je suis heureux si tu l'es. Sois juste prudent, d'accord ?

\- D'accord", accepta Eren avant de presser l'épaule d'Armin pour le remercier. Ils se firent un signe de la main, et Armin rejoignit Mikasa et Jean tandis qu'Eren se dirigeait vers la maison de Levi.

xXx

En entrant dans le jardin, Eren discerna un bruit étrange à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte d'entrée, il entendit une voix féminine surexcitée et un gloussement sonore.

C'était nouveau.

Se demandant s'il devait frapper ou juste faire demi-tour et rentrer chez lui, Eren sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Une femme grande, portant l'uniforme militaire, ses cheveux en désordre retenus par une queue de cheval et avec des lunettes ornant son visage apparu devant lui.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, avant que la femme ne le pointe du doigt en s'exclamant.

"Tu dois être Eren !

\- Euh, oui ?

\- Oh mon dieu Levi, il est _adorable_ ", hurla-t-elle, tournant ses yeux vers l'homme derrière elle.

Apercevant Levi derrière la femme bruyante, Eren se pencha sur le côté et lui adressa un sourire timide. "Salut...

\- Salut, répéta Levi, semblant ennuyé, mais tout de même un peu moins que d'habitude. Eren, voici Hanji. Hanji, Eren", murmura-t-il.

Hanji attrapa immédiatement la main d'Eren, la comprimant et la secouant, roucoulant presque. "Je suis tellement heureuse de te rencontrer ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à ce ronchon, mais s'il te plait, continue !

\- Ferme-là. Femme." Levi bouillonnait, semblant sur le point de l'étrangler.

"Oh, c'est bon, râla-t-elle en le chassant de la main avant de reporter son attention sur Eren. Toi mon mignon, tu es une perle ! C'est la première fois qu'il m'invite depuis des années ! Et j'ai l'impression que je devrai te remercier. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi – aïe ! glapit-elle lorsque Levi lui envoya un coup de pied dans le tibia.

\- Arrête de parler !

\- Ah, c'est comme si l'ancien toi était de retour", grimaça-t-elle en étreignant l'homme le plus petit contre sa poitrine. La vue fit presque rire Eren, un Levi compressé entre ses seins, tiquant et se renfrognant, empli d'intentions meurtrières.

"Tu peux me lâcher maintenant...

\- Avant tu dois me promettre qu'il ne se passera pas trois autres années avant que l'on ne se revoit !

\- Bien, deux ans alors, soupira Levi, et elle rit fortement, le libérant de son emprise.

\- Je vous laisse seuls tous les deux maintenant, gazouilla-t-elle, pinçant la joue d'Eren. À bientôt !

\- Ouais, salut, et ne reviens jamais", râla-t-il, mais Eren put apercevoir le petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

xXx

"Elle a l'air sympathique, déclara Eren après que Levi ait claqué la porte derrière Hanji.

\- C'est vraiment une plaie, soupira Levi, ses mots semblant pourtant affectueux. Et c'est de ta faute si je l'ai invitée ici.

\- La mienne ?!

\- Oui, gloussa le plus vieux. Tu ne pouvais pas venir cette semaine alors, eh bien... J'ai pensé que je pouvais demander un peu de compagnie.

\- Je suis content de savoir que tu as encore une vieille amie, affirma Eren doucement.

\- Je me sens mieux maintenant que tu es là, admit rapidement Levi et se tournant vers la cuisine avant qu'Eren ne puisse distinguer son expression.

\- Levi...

\- Quoi." L'homme commença à laver la vaisselle. Hanji avait manifestement mangé ici, à en juger par les assiettes et les couverts.

Un sentiment de chaleur combiné à de la nervosité agita l'estomac d'Eren. Il s'approcha de l'évier et se tint près de Levi, tendant une main tremblante pour attraper une assiette que Levi venait juste de rincer. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent et Eren s'étouffa presque en agrippant le plat.

"J-Je vais t'aider... Tu laves, j'essuie, croassa-t-il, espérant ne rien lâcher ni casser.

\- Merci, accepta Levi en le poussant du coude, envoyant ainsi des frissons courir le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Eren.

\- Veux-tu venir avec moi à la foire demain ?" lâcha l'adolescent, se tassant légèrement lorsque Levi se tourna vers lui.

Plusieurs émotions se succédèrent sur le visage de Levi; la surprise, le calme, la confusion, l'irritation, puis tout redevint normal.

"D'accord."

Eren se sentait sur le point de défaillir. "Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Si tu veux que j'y aille, j'irai.

\- Je veux.

\- J'irai.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien.

\- Bien", répéta Eren en chuchotant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire de tous ces sentiments en lui. Il voulait rire, pleurer et crier; il voulait enlacer Levi, faire des bonds, danser dans toute la maison, l'embrasser et ne jamais le laisser partir – tout en même temps. Tous ces sentiments étaient-ils des éléments de l'amour ? Si c'était le cas, Eren était complètement, éperdument, follement et désespérément amoureux de Levi.

* * *

À suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

**LE MISANTHROPE**

 **CHAPITRE 7**

* * *

Le jour suivant, Eren avait hâte de voir Levi. L'homme lui avait dit qu'il l'attendrait dans le centre-ville, près de la librairie. Pendant les dix dernières années, après la victoire de l'humanité, un grand nombre d'ouvrages autrefois interdits avaient été réimprimés. Ils s'étaient donc mis d'accord pour se retrouver là-bas, Levi voulant profiter de l'occasion pour feuilleter quelques livres, pendant qu'Eren allait acheter le cadeau de Noël d'Armin. Il devrait cependant y retourner une autre fois afin d'en choisir un pour Levi.

En s'approchant de la librairie, il aperçut Levi et en resta bouche-bée. Eren était si habitué à le voir habillé avec des pantalons et des hauts ordinaires qu'il fut déconcerté par l'uniforme militaire. Il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel à voir les vétérans déambuler dans leur uniforme, mais personne ne le portait aussi bien que Levi, du moins selon Eren.

Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de lanière autour des jambes et du torse de Levi. Il ressemblait presque à une nouvelle recrue des manuels scolaires d'Eren, la seule différence étant les 'ailes de la liberté' visibles sur sa veste.

Encore quelques pas et Eren fut devant Levi, levant sa main pour le saluer, souriant timidement.

"J'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps, réussit à prononcer Eren, après que le demi-sourire de Levi ai légèrement atténué sa nervosité.

\- Nan, je suis arrivé il n'y a que quelques minutes, répondit celui-ci en faisant un pas vers la librairie. On y va ? Tu choisiras notre prochaine destination.

\- D'accord." Eren sourit largement avant de le suivre.

Ils se séparèrent dans le magasin, chacun cherchant de son côté, jusqu'à finalement se retrouver au comptoir une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Eren jeta un regard aux quelques livres que Levi avait décidé d'acheter, n'en reconnaissant aucun.

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose pour ton ami ? questionna le plus âgé.

\- Euh, ouais, répondit Eren en tendant le livre à Levi et couina presque lorsque l'homme le plaça sur sa propre pile.

\- C'est moi qui paie, l'informa Levi, semblant plutôt amusé par l'affolement d'Eren.

\- Mais tu n'as pas besoin...

\- C'est vrai, je n'ai pas _besoin_." Levi lui envoya _le regard_ et Eren renonça immédiatement à répliquer, mâchant sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de trop sourire.

xXx

Ils finirent par se balader tranquillement dans la foire, jetant un œil aux nombreux stands qui proposaient toutes sortes d'aliments, d'objets, de plantes et de bijoux. Les commerçants aimaient se vanter de leurs articles lorsqu'ils venaient du 'nouveau territoire', comme ils l'appelaient.

Etant encore jeune, Eren put à peine masquer son ébahissement devant un étal débordant de coquillages de différentes formes, tailles et couleurs. Il était presque obsédé par tout ce qui touchait à la mer et à l'océan, et les coquillages et les conques n'y faisaient pas exception.

"Wow, expira-il, le souffle coupé devant la collection.

\- Ils ont l'air de te plaire, annonça Levi, gratifiant les coquilles d'un regard suspicieux. Tu réalises que ce sont les restes de choses... mortes ?

\- Tais-toi, gloussa Eren, bousculant doucement l'autre homme. Ne gâche pas la vision que j'ai d'eux. Ils sont jolis.

\- Jolis, répéta Levi en secouant la tête. On dirait une pie, j'te jure."

La vielle marchande leur lança un regard amusé.

"Pourquoi n'en choisirais-tu pas un, je t'en laisserai un deuxième gratuitement, proposa-t-elle, souriant à Eren. Pour ton amoureux."

Eren cilla devant l'offre, confus. "Mon amoureux ?"

La femme jeta un regard à Levi avant de faire un clin d'œil à Eren.

"O-oh, nous... Ah, il... bafouilla-t-il, ses oreilles s'enflammant d'embarras malgré la fraicheur extérieure. J'y penserais, bredouilla-t-il avant de s'éloigner rapidement du stand, laissant Levi derrière.

Il se dirigea vers un autre étal moins intéressant pour se rafraichir les idées, et examina les articles avant que Levi le rejoigne.

"Hey.

\- Salut, parvint à sortir Eren, toujours terriblement mortifié.

\- Tiens", annonça Levi en lui fourrant quelque chose dans les bras. Les yeux d'Eren s'agrandirent devant la magnifique conque rayée blanche et brune.

"Levi...

\- La dame a insisté", déclara Levi en haussant les épaules avant d'enfoncer le coquillage dans la poche de la veste d'Eren. Il en récupéra un autre de sa propre poche. "J'ai eu droit à la même, euh, chose morte", ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Eren rit doucement et il y eut un instant de flottement entre eux. Il sentit son cœur battre violemment dans sa poitrine et Levi semblait sur le point de parler, lorsqu'une voix inconnue l'interrompit.

"Levi-heichou, c'est bien vous ? "

Eren vit les couleurs s'évanouir du visage de Levi alors que ce dernier se retournait pour observer l'homme qui s'approchait.

"Monsieur Ral...

\- Comment allez-vous, heichou ? demanda M. Ral en lui serrant la main, son visage sympathique mais ses yeux vieux et fatigués.

\- S'il vous plaît, monsieur, appelez-moi Levi... Je... Je vais bien. Et vous?"

Levi semblait comme malade et Eren se rapprocha inconsciemment d'un pas. Il se demandait qui était ce vieil homme.

"Je fais ce que je peux, répondit doucement l'homme. Je m'inquiétais pour vous. Vous avez disparu, juste comme ça...

\- Eh bien, commença Levi en remuant inconfortablement Je voulais m'éloigner de tout.

\- Je comprends. Vous méritez la paix et le calme, mon garçon, acquiesça M. Ral avec un sourire sincère en tapotant l'épaule de Levi. Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien." Il fit ensuite un signe de tête à Eren et s'éloigna lentement, un air nostalgique sur le visage.

Levi le regarda partir, tremblant imperceptiblement. Par un malheureux hasard, quelques personnes avaient entendu leur conversation et regardaient maintenant dans leur direction, reconnaissant le héros de guerre.

 _"Levi-heichou !"_

 _"C'est le héros !"_

 _"Levi-heichou !"_

Eren tendit la main vers l'épaule de Levi, mais l'homme sursauta comme s'il s'était brulé à son contact et le fixa. Il rappelait au jeune homme un animal en cage, les yeux glacials et rétrécis en une simple fente; dangereux. De plus en plus de gens les entouraient et Levi commença à hyperventiler.

Eren sentit une main lui agripper brusquement le poignet.

"Eren, sors-moi de là avant que je ne blesse quelqu'un."

L'adolescent se mit immédiatement à courir, sans se retourner. Tout ce qu'il avait besoin de sentir était la prise étroite enserrant son bras tandis qu'il se frayait un chemin à travers la foire bondée. Jetant un coup d'œil au coin de la rue, il tourna finalement dans une impasse et s'y arrêta, reprenant son souffle.

Levi lâcha sa main et s'enfonça davantage dans la rue sombre d'un pas chancelant. Après quelques secondes, Eren l'entendit vomir et tousser.

"Levi", l'appela-t-il en se rapprochant. Il le trouva appuyé contre un mur, réprimant sa nausée.

"Dégueulasse...

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait venir ici, commença pitoyablement Eren.

\- Arrête ça immédiatement, l'interrompit Levi en levant la main, se rapprochant lentement. Tu ne m'as pas forcé. Je voulais venir avec toi."

Eren hocha la tête, fixant ses pieds. "Qui était cet homme ?

\- C'est une longue histoire...

\- J'ai tout mon temps, contra Eren.

\- Tu dois rentrer chez toi. Il est déjà tard.

\- Non. Je viens avec toi. Tu es encore pâle."

Levi lui lança un coup d'oeil. "Je peux certainement te botter les fesses assez fort pour t'envoyer voler jusqu'à chez toi, sur les genoux de ta mère.

\- Je vais prendre le risque," sourit Eren, prenant la menace comme un signe que Levi redevenait lui-même.

xXx

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement chez Levi, Eren se mit à l'aise à sa 'place' devant la cheminée pendant que l'autre homme se précipitait vers la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents.

En l'attendant, Eren sortit la conque de la poche de sa veste et l'examina à la faible lueur du feu. Elle faisait la taille de son poing et il se rappela subitement les mots d'un des livres qu'Armin et lui lisaient quand ils étaient petits. Si tu pressais un coquillage sur ton oreille, tu pouvais entendre l'océan.

Eren fit exactement cela et pouffa presque à la perception du murmure des vagues.

Il perçu aussi un gloussement grave dans son dos. Un peu embarrassé, il déplaça le coquillage à l'approche de Levi qui s'assit sur le canapé, une agréable odeur mentholée flottant autour de lui.

"Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Ouais.

\- Vas-tu me parler maintenant ?

\- Chut, pas tout de suite, le fit taire Levi, appuyant sa tête contre le dossier. Donne-moi ça, ordonna-t-il en désignant le coquillage. J'ai laissé le mien dans la chambre."

Quand Eren lui passa la conque, Levi l'appuya sur son oreille sans aucune hésitation. Il sourit. "C'est sympa, murmura-t-il.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'écoute moi, alors, plaisanta doucement Eren.

\- Oh. Eh bien, va dans la chambre, ma veste est sur le lit. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever."

Eren suivit les instructions, légèrement exalté à l'idée de voir la chambre de Levi pour la première fois. Il entra dans la pièce, observant autour de lui. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose à la lumière de la lampe à huile, mais il remarqua que le lit était énorme et parfaitement fait.

Ne voulant pas trop fouiner, il trouva le coquillage dans la veste de Levi et sortit rapidement de la pièce. En contournant le canapé, il découvrit que Levi s'y était assoupi, son bras ballant mais tenant toujours la conque près de son oreille.

Levi semblait si apaisé, si beau. Eren se demanda quelle noirceur pouvait bien se cacher dans sa tête. Il enleva délicatement la conque et la posa sur la petite table basse. Attrapant un des romans que Levi avait acheté plus tôt dans la soirée, Eren s'assit à côté de Levi, au lieu de sa place habituelle sur le tapis. Rougissant un peu, il prit précautionneusement la main de Levi et la tint dans la sienne en commençant à feuilleter le livre, espérant qu'il ne le découvrirait pas.

Deux heures plus tard, Eren dériva lui aussi lentement vers le sommeil, la tête de Levi reposant sur son épaule et ses doigts toujours doucement entrelacés aux siens.

* * *

À suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

**LE MISANTHROPE**

 **CHAPITRE 8**

* * *

Lorsqu'Eren se réveilla le dimanche, il faisait encore sombre. Il pouvait apercevoir les premières lueurs de l'aube à travers les fenêtres du salon de Levi. Il cligna des paupières et sa poitrine palpita, se rappelant comment il s'était endormi. Il était actuellement seul sur le canapé et s'y sentait étrangement confortable et au chaud. Retrouvant lentement ses esprits, Eren se découvrit emmitouflé dans une grosse couette moelleuse, sa tête reposant sur un oreiller assorti. Ils n'étaient pas là la nuit dernière.

Il perçut un parfum de thé et de bergamote flottant dans l'air.

"Levi ?" murmura doucement Eren, se redressant. Il repéra le plus vieux assit à la table du salon, l'observant et sirotant son thé. "Depuis quand es-tu levé ?

\- Un moment déjà.

\- T'arrivais pas à dormir ? demanda Eren, se tortillant sur le canapé et enroulant la couette autour de lui.

\- Je me suis levé parce que j'avais froid. Mais c'est presque le matin maintenant, donc je me serais levé de toute façon, répondit Levi en haussant les épaules avant de prendre une autre petite gorgée. Tu peux continuer à dormir si tu veux.

\- Non, je…"

Eren était un peu embarrassé. Première chose, il avait passé la nuit chez Levi sans même lui demander son avis. La deuxième, et pour laquelle il voulait se cacher sous la couverture, était qu'il avait certainement tenu la main de Levi durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Et si Levi s'était réveillé avec la main d'Eren enserrant _encore_ la sienne ? Et la troisième ? Il n'avait pas prévenu ses parents.

Eren pâlit. Sa mère devait être furieuse ! Carla n'était pas une de ces mères qui chouchoutaient excessivement ses enfants. Non, Carla était aimante, mais stricte, et elle ne se retenait jamais lorsqu'il méritait de se faire tirer les oreilles.

Passer la nuit hors de chez lui sans prévenir ses parents _était_ justement une chose pour laquelle il méritait de se faire tirer les oreilles. Et qui valait probablement quelques cris. Et que ferait-il s'ils lui interdisaient de voir Levi ?

"Tu as l'air sur le point de te chier dessus. Ou de t'évanouir. Ou les deux", lui fit remarquer Levi avec un petit sourire.

Eren rougit à la taquinerie peu raffinée de l'autre homme. "N-non, juste… Je vais avoir des ennuis. Mes parents ne savent pas où j'ai passé la nuit."

Levi se renfrogna. "C'est de ma faute, marmonna-t-il, semblant en colère contre lui-même. Je n'aurais pas dû t'écouter la nuit dernière. J'aurais dû te renvoyer chez toi…

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis resté ! protesta Eren en se levant promptement du canapé.

\- Oui, je le sais." Le regard de Levi le transperçait. "C'est exactement pour ça que je n'aurais pas dû te le permettre.

\- De quoi tu parles ? s'écria Eren, son cœur commençant à lui faire mal. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que…

\- Tu es resté parce que j'ai pété les plombs et que tu voulais savoir pourquoi.

\- Oui… commença Eren avant de froncer les sourcils. Non ! Ce n'est pas la seule raison."

L'adolescent tressaillit lorsque Levi se leva brusquement de sa chaise et s'avança vers lui à grands pas.

"Quelle est l'autre raison ? demanda-t-il, fixant Eren et envahissant son espace personnel.

\- P-parce que… Parce que…"

 _'Parce que je ne peux pas rester loin de toi. Parce que je veux être constamment avec toi, je veux te regarder, t'écouter. Parce que je veux tout savoir sur toi. Parce que je t'aime…'_

Les lèvres d'Eren tremblèrent. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas dire toutes ces choses-là. Levi penserait qu'il était fou. Il détourna les yeux et fixa ses pieds.

"Parce que je m'inquiétait… Je voulais être sûr que tu allais bien", lâcha-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Un gloussement quasiment inaudible lui fit relever la tête. Avec une expression presque tendre sur le visage, Levi regardait Eren en souriant doucement. "Tu es… vraiment un imbécile.

\- Hein ?"

Levi souleva son bras et attrapa la mèche de cheveux tombant sur le front d'Eren, tirant gentiment, ce qui fit palpiter le cœur du jeune homme. "Viens. Je te ramènerai chez toi après le petit déjeuner pour m'excuser auprès de ta mère. Ça sauvera certainement ton petit cul maigrichon, puisque je suis le puissant héros", ajouta Levi en levant les yeux au ciel, sous le petit rire d'Eren.

xXx

"Eren Jaeger, tu me dois quelques explications !" La voix de Carla retentit au moment même où Eren ouvrit la porte, le faisant se couvrir les oreilles pour se protéger d'un quelconque étirement.

"À quoi pensais-tu, à sortir comme ça ? Tu as seulement _quinze_ _ans_ , poursuivit-elle.

\- Maman, essaya-t-il avec un air gêné.

\- Il n'y a pas de 'maman' qui tienne, jeune homme !

\- Maman ! Voici Levi.

\- Quoi ?" Elle braqua ses yeux sur le caporal qui venait d'apparaître derrière Eren.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mme Jaeger. Je crois que des excuses de ma part s'imposent.

\- Euh, commença-t-elle en penchant la tête, perplexe. Ravie de vous rencontrer, caporal. Que voulez-vous dire par excuses ?"

Levi sourit à Eren et fit un pas à l'intérieur de la petite maison. "C'est ma faute si Eren n'est pas rentré cette nuit. Nous sommes allés à la foire hier soir mais j'ai commencé à me sentir mal, votre fils m'a alors aidé à rentrer et est resté pour être sûr que j'allais bien."

Carla rougit. "Oh.

\- Je voulais juste vous dire que vous aviez un bon garçon. Il est très aimable."

Cela fonctionna. La colère s'évanouit totalement du visage de Carla et elle dirigea son regard vers Eren. "Chéri, je ne savais pas… commença-t-elle avant de se retourner vers Levi. Vous vous sentez mieux maintenant ? Vous devriez rester pour le déjeuner ! Ou je peux renvoyer Eren chez vous si vous ne vous sentez pas bien.

\- Non, non, pouffa Levi. Je vais bien. Je dois avoir mangé quelque chose qui n'est pas bien passé. Mais je ne peux pas rester, vraiment, ajouta-t-il devant son insistance, se tournant déjà pour partir.

\- Attends Levi…" Eren le stoppa. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il ne pourrait pas le voir avant la fin de la semaine prochaine. "S'il te plaît, reste pour le repas."

Eren se tortilla un peu sous le regard étrange de Carla, un mélange de surprise et d'intérêt.

Levi secoua la tête. Il se pivota vers Carla et lui adressa un sourire poli. "Peut-être une autre fois, merci. J'ai déjà autre chose de prévu. Je serais resté, autrement.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça Carla en lui retournant un sourire. Eren vous le fera savoir."

Levi salua pendant que Carla l'escortait à l'extérieur, laissant Eren en arrière. Le jeune homme le regarda s'en aller et surpris un coup d'œil de l'autre homme. Les bleus yeux de Levi le transperçaient jusqu'à son âme, l'observant d'une façon étrange – comme le jour précédent, après lui avoir donné le coquillage. Et comme ce matin lorsque Levi avait tiré gentiment sur sa frange. Le charme se rompit lorsque Levi cligna des yeux, et Eren se sentit comme s'il venait de perdre une partie de son cœur.

xXx

Quand sa mère revint dans la cuisine, Eren n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, affichant probablement un air pitoyable – il pouvait le deviner.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as, Eren ?" demanda Carla avec méfiance. Il ne semblait pas encore être à l'abri du regard scrutateur de sa mère.

"Rien, maman", soupira Eren. Il _était_ déçu, mais avait-il besoin de l'admettre ?

"Eren, j'ai l'impression que tu es devenu vraiment proche du caporal. Ai-je raison ?

\- Nous sommes amis, marmonna Eren. Je pensais juste qu'il allait rester.

\- Ecoute, Eren, commença Carla, à contrecœur. Je sais qu'il est ton héros. Il est le héros de tout le monde, c'est sûr. Mais, tu sais, c'est un adulte. Tu ne devrais peut-être pas traîner autour de lui tout le temps. Tu as des amis de ton âge, et je suis sûre que lui aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Eren, la voix tremblotante. Que je le dérange ?

\- Non, chéri, je pense qu'il te le dirait. Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est… hésita-t-elle, cherchant ses mots. Tu t'es un peu trop attaché à lui. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je souffrirai ? Levi ne me blessera jamais ! Je sais que tu ne peux pas le savoir mais moi si !

\- Je ne dis pas qu' _il_ le ferait ! Tes sentiments…

\- Sont les miens", l'interrompit Eren furieusement. Il souffla, essayant vainement de ne pas crier sur sa mère. "Juste… Juste stop. Je ne veux pas parler de ça.

\- Eren", essaya Carla, mais l'adolescent se hâta vers sa chambre.

Il ne pouvait pas écouter ça. Il sentait que sa mère commençait à comprendre, et il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Si elle découvrait ses sentiments… Levi avait _dix-sept_ ans de plus que lui. Il s'était battu pour l'humanité pendant deux ans entiers avant la naissance d'Eren.

"Mon Dieu", gémit Eren dans ses mains.

Sa mère avait raison. Levi ne voyait certainement qu'un gamin en lui. Un gamin maladroit et dégingandé de quinze ans, qui s'était seulement trouvé là quand il en avait eu besoin.

Mais même cela était assez pour Eren. Il savait que c'était un supplice, mais juste être avec Levi… Juste l'écouter parler, ou le regarder cuisiner ou faire le ménage…

Le jeune homme s'effondra sur son lit et étreignit un oreiller, sentant les larmes s'amasser aux coins de ses yeux. Si seulement Levi pouvait le serrer ainsi dans des bras. Juste pour un bref instant…

* * *

À suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

Encore un grand merci à tous pour vos commentaires, je vois que je n'ai pas encore précisé le nombre total de chapitres de cette histoire. Elle comprend 13 chapitres + l'épilogue.

J'en profite pour repréciser que cette histoire ne m'appartient pas mais que l'auteur est **kazuma85,** je ne fais que la traduire pour vous en français.

Je ne dévoilerais rien de la suite, je pense que ça gâcherait le plaisir de certains. Mais je ne pense pas que vous verserez trop de larmes, pour ceux qui s'inquiètent, et les révélations seront pour le prochain chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **LE MISANTHROPE**

 **CHAPITRE 9**

* * *

Eren resta d'humeur morose le reste de la semaine, évitant les regards préoccupés de sa mère et les tentatives de conversation de son père. Il avait le sentiment qu'ils savaient pertinemment ce qu'il se passait actuellement dans son esprit et son cœur. Egaré dans son envie dévorante de voir Levi, il avait finit par perdre tout intérêt envers les cours et Armin faisait de son mieux pour lui apporter son aide. Ses bons résultats étaient la seule chose qui rendait ses parents assez satisfaisaits pour ne pas qu'ils le dérangent à propos de son attitude misérable.

Mikasa s'en aperçu et arriva à ses propres conclusions sur la relation qu'entretenaient Eren et Levi. Elle ne la voyait pas d'un très bon œil, mais Eren ne prit pas la peine de la convaincre qu'il n'y avait (malheureusement) rien entre eux.

Le vendredi après les cours, Eren était si déprimé, s'étant remémoré chaque conversation qu'il avait eu avec Levi, qu'il considéra les deux options s'offrant à lui – aller voir Levi, ou rentrer chez lui. Habituellement, il n'aurait même pas réfléchit et se serait rué joyeusement chez Levi.

Mais désormais… Même s'il pensait qu'il lui suffisait d'être près de Levi, Eren craignait que ces sentiments ne soient exposés – que Levi ne les découvre et lui interdise de revenir. C'était le pire scénario possible. Et le meilleur ? Le meilleur était celui où Levi lui retournait ses sentiments.

Cette simple idée fit s'agiter l'estomac d'Eren. Si seulement… Si seulement. Ignorant les questions inquiètes de ses amis et les plaisanteries de Jean, Eren prit sa décision.

xXx

Le trajet vers son domicile lui prit plus de temps que d'habitude, l'ayant passé à se demander s'il avait fait le bon choix. Levi serait-il contrarié s'il ne se montrait pas, comme la dernière fois ? Mais l'attendait-il seulement ?

"Tu es rentré ?" lui demanda Carla, assez étonnée.

Eren ouvrit la bouche dans le but de prendre la parole, mais son esprit lui fit défaut. Il ronchonna à la place et tenta de dépasser sa mère pour se diriger vers sa chambre, mais Carla lui agrippa le bras assez fermement pour le faire s'arrêter.

"Assieds-toi Eren", ordonna-t-elle en l'amenant vers la table.

Il s'avachit sur son siège et fixa la surface en bois tandis que sa mère s'adossait à l'évier et l'examinait.

"Si tu t'enfuis encore dans ta chambre, je te suivrais cette fois. S'il te plait, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. J'ai ma petite idée mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche."

L'adolescent lui jeta un coup d'œil et entoura son abdomen de ses bras. "Quelle est ton idée, maman ?"

Elle lui adressa un regard doux. "Tu es attiré par Levi-heichou."

Eren grimaça, n'essayant même pas de le nier. S'il avait été triste avant, il était maintenant complètement abattu.

"Oh, Eren, soupira Carla. Ça me fait mal de te voir dans cet état… Mais, tu sais, tu dois juste tenir le coup et oublier. Cet engouement… Je suis sûre que ce n'est que de l'admiration envers ton héros et un béguin passager.

\- Quoi ? Non !" Il regarda sa mère fixement. Ne les prenait-elle pas au sérieux, lui et ses sentiments sincères ?

"Eren, tu es bien trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'est l'amour ! répliqua-t-elle en élevant sa voix, angoissée.

\- Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Tu ne peux pas me dire ce que je dois ressentir ! cria Eren en se levant, sa chaise crissant sur le sol au mouvement brusque.

\- Tu dois reprendre tes esprits, il est trop vieux pour toi ! C'est inutile ! Tu ne fais que te tourmenter alors que lui ne ressentira jamais la même chose que toi !"

La dernière affirmation fit à Eren l'effet d'une lame en plein cœur.

Levi n'éprouverait jamais la même chose…

xXx

Il courait. Sans même réaliser l'animation de son corps, Eren courait en ignorant les appels de Carla. La douleur dans sa poitrine le faisait suffoquer, il avait les yeux brûlant de larmes. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il voulait se rendre.

Il ne s'aperçut qu'à peine de la pluie qui tombait à verse, détrempant ses habits, collant ses cheveux à son visage. Même ses chaussures s'étaient imbibées d'eau le temps qu'il arrive chez Levi. Il commençait déjà à faire sombre, et lorsqu'il vit une faible lueur par la fenêtre, il se sentit soulagé de savoir que Levi était bel et bien chez lui.

La porte s'ouvrit pratiquement immédiatement après qu'il eut frappé. Levi le fixait comme s'il lui était poussé une seconde tête et une paire d'ailes.

"Que t'est-il arrivé ? Entre." L'homme le mena à l'intérieur.

Eren savait que son visage était en pagaille. Ses larmes et un peu de morve s'étaient mélangées à la pluie et il était embarrassé de se montrer ainsi devant Levi. Il amorça un mouvement pour essuyer le désordre avec sa manche, mais Levi l'arrêta, une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

"T'as pas intérêt à faire ça ! Attends, je vais te chercher quelque chose." Levi s'activa vers la salle de bain et revint promptement avec un rouleau de papier toilette et plusieurs serviettes.

Envoyant à Eren un regard soucieux, il les lui remit et s'accroupit ensuite pour délacer ses chaussures, dont Eren se débarrassa rapidement.

L'adolescent essuya son nez mais resta immobile, tremblant de la pluie glacée autant qu'à cause des émotions déchainées qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Levi s'occupait de lui…

Levi se releva avec un grognement et le regarda dans les yeux. "Tu vas devoir les enlever, commença-t-il en désignant du doigt ses vêtements. Et prends un bain chaud, autrement tu seras malade demain."

Eren grogna docilement et hocha faiblement la tête.

"Tu peux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, si tu veux. Mais je ne te presserais pas de le faire, l'informa Levi, montrant la voie vers la salle de bain.

\- Je… Je vais attendre ici alors, pendant que tu fais chauffer l'eau…"

Levi sourit narquoisement. "C'est pas la peine. J'ai l'eau courante chauffée." Il boucha la baignoire et tourna les robinets.

Eren le fixa. "Comment ?" Il avait déjà utilisé la salle de bain de Levi plusieurs fois pour se laver les mains, mais il n'avait jamais rien remarqué.

"La sorcellerie d'Hanji... Je veux dire sa science, gloussa-t-il. Elle a conçu un système d'arrivée d'eau chaude et l'a relié à la douche et à la baignoire. Une des meilleures choses qu'elle ait inventées, franchement. Je l'ai depuis des années, et ça n'a pas encore sauté ou quoi que ce soit."

Un minuscule sourire apparu sur les lèvres d'Eren. "Pas encore ?"

Levi renifla et jeta un coup d'œil à la baignoire qui se remplissait rapidement. "Déshabille-toi."

Le jeune homme rougit furieusement. Pendant que Levi versait une sorte de poudre parfumée dans l'eau, Eren commença à enlever ses vêtements, presque emmêlé dans son propre T-shirt tant il était trempé et collé à son corps. Il lorgna le bain et y trouva une épaisse mousse flottant au-dessus de l'eau, dégageant une odeur attirante.

Levi détourna discrètement les yeux comme pour montrer à Eren qu'il n'avait pas à être gêné. L'adolescent lui en était reconnaissant. Il n'aurait probablement pas survécu à cette journée si, pour couronner le tout, il avait du se montrer nu devant Levi.

Il poussa un petit gémissement en pénétrant dans le bain. C'était presque _trop_ chaud, ça sentait merveilleusement bon et il arrêta finalement de trembler. La mousse cachait son corps de la vue de Levi et il se détendit lentement.

Le plus vieux pensa visiblement à la même chose puisqu'il se retourna vers Eren et s'assit sur le couvercle rabattu des toilettes.

"Alors, tu veux en parler ? Tu es arrivé plus tard que d'habitude. Je pensais que tu n'allais pas te montrer du tout.

\- Je suis désolé, chuchota Eren.

\- Je ne te demandais pas des excuses, indiqua doucement Levi. Tu sembles perturbé. S'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi…

\- Ce n'est pas… commença le garçon, c'est compliqué.

\- Depuis quand es-tu un petit malin ? demanda Levi en fronçant les sourcils. Rien n'est à ce point là compliqué. C'est juste toi qui le fait paraître de cette façon et alors au lieu d'un petit problème, tu te retrouves devant un merdier démesuré à résoudre.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté déjeuner dimanche ? demanda Eren subitement.

\- J'ai pensé que ça n'était pas une très bonne idée.

\- Pourquoi ?" Eren insistait.

Levi soupira. "Tu passes la nuit ici, et ensuite je me pointe devant la maison de tes parents… Ça aurait donné à ta mère des fausses idées à propos de nous.

\- Oh. C'est vrai, souffla l'adolescent avec irritation.

\- Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi as-tu accouru vers moi en pleurant ? interrogea Levi, sans tenir en compte du ton d'Eren.

\- Je n'avais nulle part où aller. Je me suis disputé avec ma mère, et je me suis enfui quand elle a dit-" Il s'arrêta avant d'en dire trop. Mais malheureusement, il savait que Levi n'allait pas laisser passer ça.

"Qu'a dit ta mère ?"

Quelle était la chose la plus facile à dire ?

"Elle a dit que tu était trop vieux pour que je traîne avec toi." C _'était_ la vérité, mais pas la seule chose qui l'avait fait s'enfuir.

"Eh bien, elle a raison…" Après le regard blessé qu'Eren lui envoya, Levi continua. "Mais en même temps, elle a tort aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Eren, je suis assez âgé pour être ton père. Tu as déjà un père, tu n'as donc pas besoin d'une autre figure paternelle, ou en tout cas je l'espère. Alors ce n'est pas ça. C'est vrai que nous traînons beaucoup ensemble, mais avec la différence d'âge, on aurait peu de chance de devenir des amis.

\- Tu es en train de dire que nous ne sommes même pas amis ?" La voix d'Eren menaçait de se casser. Cette journée devenait un cauchemar.

"J'ai dit qu'il y a peu de chance, pas que c'est totalement impossible. Mais nous avons déjà passé cette étape, tu ne crois pas ? Tu m'as vu dans mon pire état, et tu es quand même resté. Tu t'es même assuré que j'allais bien. Tu étais patient, même lorsque j'agissais comme un salaud juste pour que tu t'éloignes de moi. Je dis qu'il y _avait_ peu de chance, mais regarde où nous en sommes.

Eren sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. C'est d'une vision trouble qu'il fixa la mousse, essayant d'appréhender les mots de Levi. Ce qu'il avait dit était bien, non ? Alors ils étaient amis, mais... Mais quoi ? Son esprit était trop confus pour comprendre complètement l'autre homme.

"A-Alors... Pourquoi ma mère a tort ?"

Levi rit doucement. "Tu t'es pris la tête et t'as pleuré comme une madeleine, hein ?" Il se leva et s'approcha du bord de la baignoire. Il ébouriffa les cheveux d'Eren, essayant visiblement de le réconforter. "Elle pense ce que n'importe quelle autre mère aurait pensé. Elle est un bon parent. Mais elle a tort cette fois puisqu'elle ne sait sans doute pas comment ta présence ici m'a influencée, ou que je te harcèle pour que tu fasses tes devoirs avant que nous ne fassions des gâteaux.

\- Eh bien, elle _est_ satisfaite de mes notes.

\- D'accord, alors pourquoi ça t'as contrarié ? Tu aurais pu lui dire que ça allait. Je parie qu'elle pense que tu me déranges, à venir ici tous les jours. Enfin, plus depuis un petit moment, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas tout..." déballa Eren avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Etre si proche de Levi le rendait stupide.

"Il y a autre chose ?" demanda Levi, sans s'éloigner du bord de la baignoire.

Et puis zut. Son cœur était brisé de toute manière. Il se tortilla pour se redresser. "Elle s'inquiète pour moi, et, euh...

\- Et ?

\- M-Mes sentiments..." Eren rougit, mais se força à ne pas quitter Levi des yeux.

"Quels sont tes sentiments ?" insista le plus vieux d'une voix douce et basse, amenant un frisson dans le dos d'Eren. Il dirigeait encore une fois _ce_ regard vers lui; celui qui lui faisait mal au cœur. Les yeux bleu acier était chaleureux et calmes, le faisant se sentir plus courageux qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, son corps bougea tout seul, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit face à face avec Levi. Il y eut un éclat de réalisation dans les yeux de l'autre homme, mais il ne se recula pas.

"Mes sentiments..." murmura Eren en se penchant lentement. Son cœur martelait sa poitrine. Il y était. Maintenant ou jamais...

Il sentit les doigts de Levi agripper son menton, l'arrêtant et il le dévisagea.

Levi semblait partagé. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, il respirait par la bouche, de légers souffles d'air qu'Eren sentait sur ses lèvres. Eren se fit la réflexion que son haleine sentait bon. Les doigts de Levi lui caressaient la joue, mais il semblait préoccupé.

"L-Levi ?"

Levi cilla. Sa main tremblait et il la retira. "Tu devrais, euh..., commença-t-il avant de déglutir et de s'éclaircir la voix. Tu devrais prendre une douche pour enlever la mousse." Il se leva rapidement du rebord du bain. "Je vais te chercher des habits... Et faire du thé..."

Eren fixa son regard sur la porte que Levi venait de claquer derrière lui. Il n'était _pas_ fâché, même s'il agissait bizarrement.

Etait-il gêné ?

Malgré toutes les incertitudes qui retentissaient en lui, Eren choisit de croire que peut-être, juste peut-être, il pouvait avoir une chance.

* * *

À suivre...


	10. Chapter 10

**LE MISANTHROPE**

 **CHAPITRE 10**

* * *

Au moment où Eren sortait de la douche et s'enroulait dans une grande serviette moelleuse, des coups retentirent à la porte de la salle de bain.

"Je t'ai trouvé des vêtements." La voix de Levi était différente de d'habitude et Eren fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit la porte pour attraper les habits, et découvrit Levi qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas regarder dans sa direction.

"Levi...

\- Je pense qu'ils t'iront, l'interrompit l'autre homme, poussant un pantalon et un haut pliés vers Eren. Je les ai commandé à Hanji mais elle doit s'être trompée, ils sont trop grands pour moi.

\- Oh... D'accord...

\- Je vais aller faire le thé maintenant", grommela Levi avant de se hâter vers la cuisine.

Le jeune homme l'observa, une boule de regret au creux de son estomac. Même s'il était vraiment attiré par Levi, il aurait préféré que leur relation reste comme avant, que tout soit normal. Normal et sans cette horrible tension.

Il referma la porte et s'habilla, s'interrompant un court instant pour humer le T-shirt. Ça sentait la lessive et le savon. Et un tout petit peu Levi.

En sortant, Eren se dirigea immédiatement vers la table du salon, où il s'assit et observa Levi s'affairer dans la cuisine. Il était réellement en train de l'éviter.

"Levi, s'il te plaît..."

Le concerné se figea un moment, puis continua ses mouvements de façon crispée. "Oui ?

\- S'il te plaît... Arrête ça..." Eren se sentait pitoyable. Il aurait sincèrement préféré souffrir seul et en silence, sans que personne ne le sache, plutôt que _ça_. Tout sauf ça. "Tu ne peux même pas me regarder."

Levi s'avachit un peu, mais ne se retourna pas.

"Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris", ajouta Eren, essayant de mentir. Il _savait_ ce qui lui avait pris.

Levi secoua la tête et soupira. Il se tourna finalement pour regarder le jeune homme. "Tu..." Sa voix s'éteignit graduellement.

Eren attendit qu'il continue. Il était clair qu'il cherchait ses mots.

"Tu ne peux pas annuler ça, poursuivit le plus vieux lentement en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Alors oublie ça... Oublie ce que j'ai dit, essaya Eren désespérément.

\- Je ne peux pas oublier, Eren, soupira Levi, semblant vraiment mal à l'aise. Je devrai, mais je ne peux pas."

Une fois de plus, Eren remarqua les yeux de Levi et la façon dont il le regardait. Il se sentait nu sous ce regard et se décala sur sa chaise, essayant de se mettre plus à l'aise.

"Ça te dérange tant que ça ?" demanda le jeune homme.

Il fut surpris en entendant le rire sans joie de Levi. "Non. Et c'est le problème."

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants.

"Ma mère a dit que j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre les choses et que tu es trop vieux pour moi. Et que tu ne ressentiras jamais la même chose que moi, commença Eren, se mettant soudainement à parler; les yeux de Levi s'agrandirent un peu à ses mots. J'ai fui parce que je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de savoir que tu ne me retournerais jamais, jamais mes sentiments. Je peux vivre sans le savoir, je le peux vraiment. Mais maintenant, c'est... J'ose dire que je vois quelque chose dans tes yeux, et je l'ai vu plusieurs fois déjà, et je sais que ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas que... Tu ne me vois pas que comme un gamin stupide."

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pour rassembler ses pensées. "Maintenant c'est encore pire. J'ai vu ce _quelque chose_ et tu me rejettes et nie tout...

\- Tu crois que c'est une partie de plaisir pour moi ?!" La voix de Levi était à la limite de l'aboiement.

La mâchoire d'Eren se referma en un claquement.

"C'était plus facile d'ignorer tes regards avant que tu ne décides de me parler de tes sentiments !

\- C'est _toi_ qui _m'_ as interrogé sur mes sentiments ! Et pourquoi devrais-tu m'ignorer ?!

\- Parce que je ne peux pas être un vieux pervers et un connard sans cœur par-dessus le marché ! Je ne _veux_ pas être cet homme là ! Je ne veux pas que tu ais quinze ans alors que j'ai ai trente-deux ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas au moins avoir vingt ans ? Je ne peux pas avoir des sentiments pour un gamin comme toi !

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin ! hurla Eren, une larme de colère roulant sur sa joue.

\- Si tu en es un ! Regarde-toi ! Courir après le mec qui le mérite le moins !

\- Pourquoi ne le mériterais-tu pas ?

\- Parce que ! Parce que... " La voix de Levi faiblit encore une fois. Il jeta à Eren un regard peiné. "Tu es juste... Tu ne me connais pas assez. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi ni de mon lourd passé."

Eren se leva de son siège et s'avança vers Levi. "Alors parle-moi de toi... Raconte-moi tout. Dis-moi qui était cet homme à la foire. Et tu me laisseras décider si tu me mérites ou non. Même si tu connais déjà ma décision."

L'autre homme le regarda juste en cillant.

"T'as vu, je n'avais pas l'air d'un gamin là, ajouta Eren, fier de lui.

\- Tu viens de tout gâcher." Un petit sourire apparu sur le visage de Levi.

La tension sembla se relâcher.

xXx

Après s'être installé devant la cheminée, Levi sur le canapé et Eren à sa place sur le tapis, le plus vieux commença à parler. Il expliqua comment Erwin l'avait convaincu de s'engager dans l'armée. Il raconta les bons et les mauvais moments du temps où il était une jeune recrue, puis lorsque plus tard il rejoignit les Bataillons d'Explorations.

Il s'exprima sur les horreurs qu'il avait vues lors de leurs missions, sur les camarades qu'il avait perdu.

Ils en étaient déjà à leur seconde théière quand Levi arriva finalement à la partie à propos de son escouade et du vieil homme.

xXx

"L'homme qui est venu me parler à la foire... Sa fille faisait partie de mon escouade. Petra, déclara Levi d'une voix sombre. Elle n'était pas juste ma subordonnée. C'était mon amie.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Eren, s'inquiétant déjà de la réponse.

\- Pas juste à elle. Toute mon escouade est morte. Je les ai laissés mourir.

\- Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas-

\- Nous étions sur une mission hors des murs et pendant que nous traversions la forêt, nous avons été attaqués. Après avoir tué quelques titans, je suis retourné rapidement vers Erwin pour rester en accord avec notre plan. Il m'avait convaincu de me diriger vers l'arrière, pour au moins me recharger en gaz. "

Levi continua juste de parler, ne faisant manifestement pas attention aux interruptions.

"C'était un déviant. Un des rares qui semblait presque intelligent. Comme s'il avait un plan ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais j'étais convaincu qu'ils pouvaient se débrouiller seuls. Je les ai laissés.

\- Je les ai laissés", répéta l'homme, les yeux fixés sur les flammes dans le foyer.

Eren se décala de sa place, un nœud d'appréhension dans la poitrine.

"J'avais ce sentiment... Je me suis dépêché de revenir mais... C'était trop tard... Gunter, Auruo, Erd... énuméra Levi d'une voix tremblante, Petra... Tous les quatre. Broyés. Leurs yeux encore ouverts et... me fixant. Comme s'ils me demandaient _'pourquoi_ _'_. Pourquoi les avais-je laissés tomber ?"

Eren ne pouvait plus le supporter. La voix de Levi était si profondément blessée, triste et creuse qu'elle lui brisa le cœur. Levi était très attaché aux membres de son escouade. Ils étaient ses amis; ses bons, sinon ses plus proches amis et ils étaient tous morts. Tous sans exception étaient morts.

Les yeux brulants, Eren pris une inspiration tremblante et observa Levi. L'homme le regardait maintenant silencieusement, les yeux sombres et emplis de douloureuses larmes refoulées.

Eren pleura donc à sa place.

"Je suis désolé, sanglota-t-il, un flot de larmes dévalant ses joues. Je suis tellement désolé... Levi... C'est horrible...

\- Eren, dit-il doucement.

\- J'aurais dû savoir... Tu es un héros et pourtant tu es seul... Tout le monde est mort... Ce n'est pas juste... Je suis désolé." Le jeune homme continua de pleurer, affligé. La vue complètement brouillée, il se déplaça vers Levi et s'agenouilla devant lui, agrippant ses mains.

"Ce n'est pas juste, répéta-t-il. Tu ne méritais pas ça...

\- _Ils_ ne le méritaient pas, chuchota Levi. Et toi tu ne mérites pas d'être triste à cause de moi, non plus."

Secouant sa tête, Eren tendit ses bras vers le plus vieux et l'étreignit fermement, cachant sa tête dans son cou. Levi se crispa un moment, mais il finit par glisser ses bras autour du jeune homme.

Eren se retrouva agenouillé maladroitement entre les jambes de Levi, mais c'était actuellement le dernier de ses soucis. Il sentit les bras de Levi se resserrer progressivement autour de lui et il rendit la pareille, son cœur battant violemment. Le souffle de Levi était chaud et régulier contre son oreille, chatouillant juste un peu. Eren voulait pleurer davantage, la poitrine brulante d'émotion.

Ils bougèrent. Leurs mains bougèrent. Celle de Levi glissa dans ses cheveux, caressant avec douceur et l'attirant toujours plus près de lui. Des jeunes doigts tremblant effleurèrent avec hésitation le cou de l'autre homme, la peau douce et chaude sous le contact.

Quand Levi commença à se reculer, Eren plaça une main à la base de son cou, le gardant proche.

"S'il te plaît Levi... J-juste..."

Levi glissa un pouce sous son œil, effaçant la trace de larme.

Le cœur de l'adolescent rata un battement. Il aimait tellement cet homme. Il voulait supprimer toute la douleur et la souffrance qu'avait traversée Levi. Il voulait tout effacer d'un baiser, tout défaire, juste...

Il ferma les yeux, tremblant du léger contact sur sa joue. "Levi, je..."

La réflexion et les mots furent interrompus par des lèvres brûlantes réclamant les siennes. Un frisson traversa le corps d'Eren, s'installant finalement dans sa poitrine, où il se répandit en chaleur et en désir comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Craignant d'ouvrir ses yeux, Eren de détendit à ce contact, sentant la bouche de Levi bouger doucement tandis qu'il pressait de lents baisers contre ses lèvres.

C'était tout juste s'il se rendit compte du mouvement lorsque Levi glissa du canapé en l'entraînant avec lui et l'allongea sur le doux tapis de fourrure, sans jamais rompre leurs baisers.

* * *

À suivre...

Et aussi : Joyeuses Pâques !


	11. Chapter 11

Pour ceux ou celles qui sont déçu(e)s par comment est tourné ce chapitre, à savoir le RiRen, ou qui voulaient autre chose, attendez le suivant !

D'ailleurs je m'excuse par avance, j'ai malheureusement beaucoup moins de temps à consacrer à cette traduction en ce moment, et le chapitre suivant, tout comme celui-ci, est plus long que les précédents. Je pense donc que pour les trois chapitres restant, je posterai dès que je le pourrai, mais je ne peux plus respecter le planning que je m'étais fixée.

Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **LE MISANTHROPE**

 **CHAPITRE 11**

 **/!\ SEX SEX SEX EVERYWHERE /!\**

* * *

Tandis qu'il était baissé sur le sol, Eren enlaça le plus vieux, se sentant fondre à la fois dans la chaleur du corps de Levi et dans le tapis de fourrure. Il était certain de pouvoir passer l'éternité comme ça, étant juste étreint et embrassé.

Quand Levi cessa, ce fut le contact léger comme une plume des extrémités de ses doigts sur son cou et sa clavicule qui le fit finalement ouvrir ses yeux. La vue lui coupa le souffle.

Levi le contemplait comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse. Ses yeux à demi fermés, ses pupilles dilatées et scintillantes à la douce lueur du feu, un regard tendre sur le visage.

"Tu ne pleures plus, murmura Levi, frottant doucement son nez contre la mâchoire d'Eren.

\- Ouais, souffla le jeune homme, un petit sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. Levi... Embrasse-moi encore," invita-t-il, la chaleur se rassemblant sous ses joues.

Le plus vieux accéda à sa demande, cette fois glissant lentement et avec douceur le bout de sa langue entre les lèvres d'Eren, qui hoqueta à la décharge de plaisir qui traversa son dos. Il haleta et Levi profita de l'occasion pour l'embrasser plus profondément, ses yeux luisant malicieusement lorsque le jeune homme miaula faiblement.

Eren laissa ses yeux papillonner encore une fois, s'abandonnant aux sensations. La main de Levi s'aventura au bord de son haut, se glissant en-dessous et le long de son ventre, taquinant ses côtes. Le corps de l'adolescent se cambra sous le toucher et ses jambes s'ouvrirent légèrement, permettant à Levi de s'installer entre elles.

Le contact fit crier Eren, incitant Levi à rouler ses hanches contre les siennes une fois de plus.

Il gémit. _Levi gémit_.

"Oh mon Dieu," lâcha Eren, chuchotant à moitié. Sentir l'évidence du désir de Levi contre lui le rendait fou.

Ce dernier tourna son attention sur le cou du garçon, alternant entre doux baisers et succions sur la peau sensible, ondulant désormais sans interruption contre lui. Retirant vivement sa main toujours enfouie sous le maillot d'Eren, Levi commença à le déboutonner à l'aveugle, ses lèvres et sa langue s'attaquant à la peau fraichement dévoilée. Il s'arrêta sur un des mamelons, l'effleurant de sa langue avant de le mordiller gentiment.

Les mains de l'adolescent se pressèrent de chaque côté de son corps, ses doigts plongés dans le tapis.

"Levi !" souffla-t-il d'une voix haletante, parvenant à peine à s'empêcher de hurler franchement.

L'homme émit un son proche du ronronnement, poursuivant son exploration. Lorsque le haut fut déboutonné complètement, Levi s'assit un instant afin de retirer le sien, offrant à Eren une vue directe sur son torse. Le regard du jeune homme tomba sur la trace de dents démesurée au côté de l'autre homme, mais l'oublia dès que ce dernier fut de retour entre ses jambes.

Plantant un long baiser juste sous son nombril, Levi leva les yeux pour croiser les siens.

"Eren..." Sa voix était lourde de désir.

"Q-quoi ?

\- Dis-moi si tu veux arrêter."

Eren secoua si vite la tête que c'en fut comique. "Je ne veux pas arrêter.

\- Tu en es sûr ? insista Levi en attrapant ses hanches de ses doigts tremblants.

\- Je le suis, confirma Eren, déglutissant nerveusement. J'en suis sûr. Ne pense même pas à t'arrêter, Levi."

Le plus vieux pressa son front contre l'estomac d'Eren et y dissimula son visage, semblant étouffer un gémissement.

Il se releva brusquement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, laissant le jeune homme le suivre du regard.

"Que..." Eren l'entendit ouvrir et fermer les placards et farfouiller dans ses affaires.

Il fut de retour et agenouillé devant l'adolescent en quelques instants, l'attirant dans un baiser qui fit fondre son cœur. Ce n'était pas agressif, mais profond et passionné, la langue ondoyante dépassant les lèvres d'Eren, agaçant la sienne.

Pendant que le baiser durait, la main de Levi chuta sur le ventre nu d'Eren et descendit centimètre après centimètre jusqu'à pouvoir le prendre en coupe à travers son pantalon. Le garçon tressaillit à ce contact, et devant sa réaction, Levi ronronna.

"Je veux..., commença Levi d'une voix rauque. Je veux te faire t'abandonner complètement dans mes bras.

\- Alors fais-le. Fais-moi tout ce que tu veux.

\- Eren," gémit-il, serrant le jeune homme dans ses bras, embrassant d'abord ses lèvres, puis sa mâchoire et son cou. Il ignora la poitrine et le ventre pour détacher le pantalon d'Eren et le descendre sur ses cuisses, le laissant à découvert.

Eren rougit en se rappelant que Levi ne lui avait pas donné de sous-vêtement après le bain, mais il se sentit mieux après un coup d'œil aux yeux de Levi.

"Tu es parfait," murmura celui-ci, traçant de son doigt la manifestation de l'excitation d'Eren. Il embrassa sa hanche et se replaça entre les jambes du plus jeune, sa bouche se déplaçant lentement vers son nombril puis de plus en plus bas jusqu'à se presser sur le bout du membre d'Eren.

Eren mordit sa lèvre, observant comment il disparaissait progressivement entre les lèvres de Levi. L'homme bougea sa tête plusieurs fois, le prenant plus profondément à chaque mouvement. La chaleur s'accumulait dans son bas-ventre, la tension devenant presque insupportable.

C'est là que Levi commença à sucer.

"Ahh... Hah..." La tension s'était transformée en une palpitation familière et avant qu'Eren n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit – il jouissait dans la bouche de Levi, haletant, et il enfonça sa tête dans ses mains, totalement mortifié.

Lorsque la chaleur de la bouche de Levi disparut autour de lui, il jeta un coup d'œil entre ses doigts. Levi essuyait le coin de sa bouche, ayant visiblement avalé son... Son...

"Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, cria presque Eren.

\- Chut, tout va bien, ronronna Levi, frottant son nez contre sa cuisse. Je savais que tu ne serais pas long. Ça ne veut pas dire que nous en avons terminé," ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Eren avait encore l'impression de flotter après son orgasme, mais il fut convaincu que c'était loin d'être fini en entendant Levi.

Le plus vieux attrapa la main d'Eren, embrassa sa paume et remonta le long de son bras vers son épaule. Il lécha son cou et mordilla doucement sa pomme d'Adam. Eren sentit la peau de sa nuque picoter de chair de poule.

"Veux-tu être à moi ?" murmura Levi contre son cou, en pressant sa bouche dans son cou. Il appuya durement ses lèvres sur un point et aspira, faisant miauler Eren dans sa tentative de se rapprocher et de s'échapper en même temps.

"Oui !

\- Totalement à moi ? demanda l'autre homme, passant sa langue sur l'endroit qui tiraillait après son assaut.

\- Nnhhh à toi ! Complètement à toi !"

Levi l'embrassa et tendit le bras sur le côté et attrapa un petit récipient. Il était fait de verre dépoli, et contenait quelque chose de blanc.

Une légère anxiété s'installa au creux de l'estomac d'Eren, qui observait Levi ouvrir le couvercle avant de plonger ses doigts dans la substance blanchâtre.

"Q-qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea-t-il en déglutissant, ses cuisses commençant à frissonner.

\- De la vaseline. C'est pour la peau et... d'autre trucs." Levi lui adressa un petit sourire encourageant, caressant sa jambe. "Fais-moi confiance. Tu sais que je ne te ferai pas de mal."

Eren hocha la tête et se rallongea sur le tapis, étudiant chaque mouvement de l'autre homme. Levi frotta ses doigts les uns contre les autres, et ajouta du lubrifiant sur ses premières phalanges. Il se pencha ensuite vers Eren et l'embrassa.

"Détends-toi, chuchota-t-il, approchant ses mains entre ses jambes. Ecarte-les, ordonna-t-il, caressant de son nez la joue rougissante de l'adolescent. Plus.

\- Hah...

\- Ne sois pas si embarrassé, murmura Levi, plutôt amusé. Profite juste." Il glissa ses doigts sous le périnée du jeune homme, les appuyant doucement. C'était bon, et Eren réussit à se calmer un peu. Un contact glissant sur son entrée le fit haleter d'un plaisir inattendu.

Levi frôla lentement le tour du bout de ses doigts, occupé également à déposer des baisers sur sa poitrine.

Eren était déjà en train de durcir une nouvelle fois, malgré sa nervosité, et les lèvres douces de Levi étaient plus que bienvenues sur son membre. Sa langue espiègle dansait autour de sa chair sensible, bloquant le souffle d'Eren dans sa gorge.

Il sentit une légère pression avant que Levi n'insère son doigt en lui, lentement, délicatement. Tout en l'homme qui apparaissait d'habitude sévère était doux. La poitrine d'Eren se remplit de chaleur et, combinée au plaisir qu'il ressentait dans son bas-ventre, ce fut la plus puissante sensation qu'il n'ait jamais éprouvé.

"Levi," souffla-t-il, presque submergé. Le doigt à l'intérieur de lui remua doucement, le taquinant. Ça tiraillait un peu s'il se crispait, mais la bouche de Levi qui le distrayait rendait la sensation plaisante.

"Mm, marmonna Levi, suçant plus fortement avant de le relâcher. Tu aimes ?

\- Oui... C'est bon..."

Levi lui envoya un regard incandescent qui fit presque exploser son cœur, puis le reprit dans sa bouche. Il retira son doigt avant d'en ajouter un deuxième. Ça l'étirait et brûlait un peu plus qu'avant et Eren se raidit.

Levi immobilisa sa main et continua de donner du plaisir au jeune homme avec ses lèvres et sa langue, caressant l'une de ses cuisses avec sa main libre d'une manière apaisante. Après quelques instants, Levi bougea lentement ses doigts et les pressa doucement à l'intérieur, répétant ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'Eren détende ses muscles. Le plus vieux était patient et minutieux, faisant attention à chaque grimace ou halètement produits par Eren.

L'inconfort s'évanoui rapidement et Eren se retrouva à bouger ses hanches, rencontrant chaque poussée des doigts de Levi. Les sensations irradièrent dans sa colonne et inondèrent tout son corps.

Et les doigts de Levi accentuèrent la pression.

Les yeux d'Eren s'agrandirent et il glapit de surprise. C'était différent. Comme si son bassin tout entier était en feu, quelque chose palpitant au plus profond de lui. Il crut un instant qu'il allait jouir une nouvelle fois, mais ce sentiment reflua lorsque Levi cessa d'appuyer à cet endroit. Il poursuivit son va-et-vient et le libéra d'entre ses lèvres, avant de se glisser au-dessus de lui.

Il pressa ce point encore une fois, et Eren miaula de désir.

"Tu fais des sons tellement adorable, murmura-t-il contre les lèvres d'Eren.

\- L-Levi, gémit le jeune homme, s'il te plaît...

\- Que veux-tu, Eren, ronronna-t-il.

\- Toi... Je veux – nhh," haleta Eren, essayant à la fois de parler et d'embrasser Levi.

Levi se recula et retira doucement ses doigts glissant du corps d'Eren. Il s'agenouilla et défit son pantalon, s'en débarrassant en même temps que son sous-vêtement. Dans son mouvement, il s'en débarrassa d'un coup de pied et se tourna vers Eren, complètement nu devant lui pour la première fois.

Les yeux de l'adolescent se baissèrent immédiatement au niveau de l'entre-jambe de Levi et la fixèrent. À la vue de son excitation, Eren se sentit comme affamé. Lorsque Levi se rapprocha, il se redressa sur ses coudes, étendit le bras et effleura la longueur chaude et veloutée avec hésitation, récoltant un sifflement du plus vieux. Il passa son pouce sur le bout, où une perle de liquide translucide était apparue. Remarquant que Levi mordait sa lèvre, Eren le relâcha et sourit timidement, faisant courir ses doigts dans les poils ras à la base du membre de Levi.

"Tu es tellement chaud et doux," chuchota-t-il.

La main propre de Levi prit en coupe la joue d'Eren et l'embrassa profondément avant de tendre le bras vers le récipient contenant la vaseline et d'y tremper ses doigts, prélevant assez de substance pour l'étaler sur sa longueur.

Eren l'observa, hypnotisé, essayant de ne pas trop penser à la taille de Levi et à l'endroit où elle allait se retrouver dans quelques minutes.

Finalement, Levi se plaça entre ses jambes. Il agrippa les chevilles d'Eren, l'incitant à enrouler ses jambes autour de lui. Il se baissa ensuite pour l'embrasser, tout en taquinant son entrée du bout de son membre.

Eren eut l'impression de s'ouvrir de lui-même, c'était incroyable. C'était glissant et chaud, dur contre lui, appuyant mais se retirant juste avant d'entrer en lui. Eren en devenait fou. Mais cette provocation semblait le détendre davantage, et s'il se concentrait, il pouvait sentir que Levi s'enfonçait un peu plus loin chaque fois.

Le souffle brûlant de Levi s'échouait sur ses lèvres, ses cheveux sombres caressaient son front, et sa main libre s'appuyait sur son épaule.

"Fais-le," supplia presque Eren, son entrée se contractant et son excitation vibrant. Il était prêt.

Levi s'immobilisa et pressa sa joue sur celle d'Eren, grognant à son oreille. "Pousse."

Eren rougit de honte mais s'exécuta, et il sentit Levi s'enfoncer lentement en lui.

Son souffle eut un accroc et son expression dut probablement refléter sa douleur, car les lèvres de Levi furent immédiatement partout sur son visage, déposant des baisers sur ses joues, ses lèvres, ses tempes, et même sur le bout de son nez.

"Chut, détends-toi, souffla Levi d'une voix apaisante. Je vais y aller très lentement, et si tu as toujours mal, on s'arrêtera, d'accord ?"

Eren acquiesça, une larme d'embarras glissant du coin de son œil à sa tempe. Le pouce de Levi suivit la trace humide et il embrassa le jeune homme encore une fois, avançant doucement jusqu'à être complètement à l'intérieur.

Eren sentait chaque pulsation et chaque palpitation du membre de Levi, et comme pour ses doigts, il s'habituait progressivement à la sensation. Il s'était rendu compte que c'était plus de l'inconfort et une impression d'étirement qu'une véritable douleur. Il inspira profondément et expira lentement, sentant ses muscles se relaxer de plus en plus.

"Je crois que je vais bien maintenant," murmura-t-il, une main glissant le long du bras de Levi, caressant son dos.

L'homme le regarda dans les yeux, et sans briser le contact visuel, il roula prudemment ses hanches. Quelque chose pulsa en Eren; quelque chose d'agréable.

"Ah...

\- C'est mieux ?

\- E-Encore." Le jeune homme mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

Levi gémit et se retira, orientant attentivement ses lentes poussées. Chaque mouvement envoyait des frissons de désir d'un bout à l'autre du corps d'Eren. C'était comme s'il s'était éveillé soudainement, l'inconfort ayant complètement disparu. Le plaisir inconnu pulsait sous sa peau en plus du frottement entre le ventre ferme de Levi et son membre désormais pleinement dur.

Levi avait retrouvé ce point.

L'adolescent gémit si fort qu'il crut avoir crié. Un cri, puisque c'était tellement plus intense qu'avant. Les doigts de Levi n'avaient pas pu l'étirer comme maintenant, et même si leur toucher était plus direct, cet effleurement presque inexistant ne faisait qu'alimenter son désir. ll voulait plus.

"Levi !

\- Si bon, si parfait..., grogna celui-ci, inondant son cou de baisers.

\- P-plus !

\- Oh merde," gémit Levi à sa demande, s'enfonçant plus durement.

Eren voyait des étoiles. Il ne savait même pas où étaient ses jambes – toutes ses sensations se résumant à son bassin. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qui comptait, présentement. Il n'y avait pas de sol, pas de tapis, pas de cheminée, et pas même de jambes. Il n'y avait que Levi et ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Ça naissait dans son estomac; ça s'amplifiait dans sa poitrine, son cœur tambourinant dans ses oreilles.

"Je vais mourir, gémit-il, sa tête roulant sur le tapis.

\- Non, gloussa Levi, hors d'haleine. Tu vas juste jouir..." Il redoubla d'efforts, pressant son corps rougit contre celui d'Eren pour lui donner plus de friction. "Jouis pour moi, Eren."

L'adolescent trembla, sentant son orgasme approcher à grands pas. Quelques poussées parfaitement ajustées et les gémissements haletant de Levi suffirent à le faire basculer.

"Levi... Levi !" Il cria, se tortillant sous l'autre homme, se répandant sur son ventre. Les frissons de plaisir persistèrent tandis que Levi poursuivait ses va-et-vient puissants, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il pensa ne plus pouvoir le supporter que les mouvements du plus vieux faiblirent.

Sa mâchoire s'ouvrit en un cri silencieux et il se figea, son membre pulsant à l'intérieur d'Eren. La sensation envoya une autre décharge de plaisir à travers le corps de celui-ci et il trembla, gémissant doucement. C'était parfait.

Sans un mot, Levi pressa un baiser sur ses lèvres, respirant toujours bruyamment par le nez. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et essaya de calmer son cœur battant la chamade, appréciant la chaleur tendre de l'autre homme.

Une de ses jambes se détacha de la taille de Levi, tandis que l'autre y restait accrochée avec peine. Ça le fit rire et il ouvrit les yeux.

Levi le contempla avant de sourire et de l'embrasser encore, toujours profondément enfouit en lui.

* * *

À suivre...


	12. Chapter 12

Et voilà ! Désolé pour le retard, voici pour ceux qui voulaient du EreRi.

J'espère que ce chapitre plus long vous aidera à patienter jusqu'au prochain !

* * *

 **LE MISANTHROPE**

 **CHAPITRE 12**

 **/!\ La seconde moitié de ce chapitre est encore un lemon /!\**

* * *

Toujours allongé sur le sol avec le poids confortable de Levi sur lui, Eren soupira et se décala, arrangeant sa prise autour du plus vieux. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour des épaules de Levi et il fourra sa tête dans le creux de son cou, inspirant son odeur enivrante. Le plaisir intense avait disparu et s'était changé en une chaleur douillette qui le berçait.

Levi remua et sortit du corps du jeune homme. Il plaça un baiser sur son oreille et murmura doucement. "Comment tu te sens ?

\- Mm... Bien, répondit Eren, grimaçant lorsque son estomac décida de gronder bruyamment. Ah, j'ai faim," aouta l'adolescent avec un petit sourire penaud.

Levi gloussa et l'embrassa rapidement avant de reculer. "Je ferai bien de te nourrir, alors."

xXx

Eren avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient devenues de la gelée. Levi ne put réprimer son amusement en voyant Eren se lever, ramasser ses habits et boitiller jusqu'à la salle de bain.

"Prends ton temps," lui lança-t-il juste quand Eren claqua la porte derrière lui.

Les oreilles et les joues brûlantes, l'adolescent s'assit sur les toilettes et essaya de ne pas mourir de honte. Il fit de son mieux pour se nettoyer, même si ça lui prit un temps si long que c'en devint embarrassant.

Lorsqu'il mit finalement un pied hors de la salle de bain, Levi préparait déjà le dîner.

"Euh..."

Le plus vieux se détourna immédiatement de la casserole de soupe de légume pour dévisager Eren. "Tout va bien ?

\- Euh, ouais, répondit-il en rougissant, prenant lentement place à table.

\- Tu as mal ?" demanda Levi, réduisant la distance. Sa main glissa familièrement dans les cheveux du jeune homme, les ramenant vers arrière.

"Juste un peu." Eren ferma les yeux et savoura le contact. Maintenant qu'il avait connu le plaisir d'être avec l'autre homme, même la sensation d'avoir sa main dans ses cheveux faisait palpiter son estomac.

"Je ne me moquais pas de toi avant que t'entres dans la salle de bain, murmura Levi à son oreille. Ne sois pas si gêné.

\- C'est juste nouveau," chuchota Eren. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Levi dans les yeux. Il se sentait nu devant lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Hey," des doigts chauds attrapèrent son menton. "Regarde-moi, Eren."

Eren cilla et sentit confusément l'humidité sous ses yeux. Il leva son regard vers Levi, dont le visage pâlit soudainement et se tordit d'un mélange d'inquiétude et de regret.

"Merde.

\- Levi..., s'étouffa Eren, surprit par ses larmes.

\- Merde, merde," les doigts agrippant le menton d'Eren commencèrent à trembler. "Je n'aurais pas dû te faire ça. Je suis un idiot...

\- Levi, non...

\- Non ? Regarde-toi. Tu pleures. Tu regrettes, pas vrai ? C'était trop pour toi... Et j'ai... Je t'ai juste pris là, sur le sol.

\- Attends !" hurla presque Eren. Tout était trop confus. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à Levi pensant qu'il avait foiré. Levi cligna des yeux, ses mains se détachant du visage d'Eren. La perte de contact fit mal.

"Je... Je me sens juste bizarre, commença l'adolescent, réussissant à lui rendre son regard. Je me sens nu. Et différent. Comme... C'était merveilleux, et je me sentais bien quand on était allongé là-bas. Et ensuite, nous avons juste... Nous nous sommes juste levés et c'était fini. Je suis allé à la salle de bain et tu as commencé à cuisiner. Comme si rien d'important ne s'était passé. "

Levi écoutait toujours attentivement.

"J'ai l'impression que quelque chose d'important a justement changé en moi, et nous agissons comme s'il rien n'était arrivé...

\- Eren...," soupira le plus vieux. La main apaisante était de retour sur son visage. "C'est ma faute et je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais été doué à montrer mes sentiments... Enfin, les bons sentiments, en tout cas. Crois-le ou non, c'est presque nouveau pour moi aussi. J'ai été seul pendant tellement de temps que je ne sais pas comment agir, surtout avec quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que toi."

Eren hocha la tête, compréhensif. Levi lui avait montré toute l'affection qu'il pouvait pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour, et même après, il avait essayé de faire des efforts à sa façon maladroite et presque asociale.

"Mais sois honnête Eren. Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

\- Non." Clair comme de l'eau de roche.

"Alors tu as juste besoin de mon attention ?" Levi parvint à sourire, toujours sceptique cependant.

Eren acquiesça de la tête et sentit finalement deux bras forts l'entourer.

"T'es vraiment un gamin," murmura Levi avec affection, serrant le jeune homme contre sa poitrine.

xXx

Après avoir mangé et débarrassé, Levi décida que c'était l'heure d'aller dormir. Eren pensa tout d'abord qu'il allait dormir dans le canapé, mais le sourcil levé de Levi pendant qu'il se brossait les dents lui fit comprendre que c'était une mauvaise idée.

"Soit tu dors avec moi dans le lit, soit je dors avec toi dans le canapé. Je préfère le lit, déclara Levi, la brosse à dents dans la bouche.

\- J'essayais juste d'être poli", protesta Eren, mais il se sentait intérieurement tout chaud et ramolli. Il observa l'autre homme rincer sa bouche et laver méticuleusement le lavabo des résidus de dentifrice.

"La discussion est close, ajouta Levi, souriant finalement avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Il y une brosse à dents neuve dans le meuble de la salle de bain, tu peux la prendre. Je t'attends dans le lit."

Eren gloussa presque à ses mots. Il y avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait _dans le lit_.

Il finit rapidement ce qu'il avait à faire dans la salle de bain et se dépêcha vers la chambre. Le parquet était froid sous ses pieds nus.

"Gelé..." pleurnicha-t-il en grimpant sur le lit.

Levi l'arrêta au moment où il soulevait la couette. "Les vêtements qui ont trainés sur le sol ne vont pas dans le lit.

\- Mais je n'ai rien d'autre, là ! protesta Eren, récoltant un sourire de la part de Levi juste avant que l'homme n'éteigne la lampe.

\- Alors tu seras nu, murmura une voix moqueuse dans l'obscurité soudaine.

\- Mais il fait un froid glacial !

\- Je te garderai au chaud," promit Levi.

Il fallut cinq secondes à Eren pour se débarrasser des habits empruntés et se glisser sous la couverture. Les draps étaient froids, et des frissons violents parcoururent son dos. Il chouina en claquant des dents, avant d'entendre Levi renifler, et de réussir finalement à s'appuyer contre sa chaleur.

"Mon Dieu, tu es tellement chaud... Comme un four, soupira Eren, appréciant les bras de Levi enroulés autour de lui et son étreinte serrée.

\- Ça va ?" demanda Levi, sa main glissant plus bas sur le côté nu d'Eren et s'arrêtant sur sa hanche. Son souffle chaud chatouillait la joue d'Eren, qui se tortilla contre l'autre homme.

"Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Je ne veux pas déconner encore plus. Je pensais vraiment que tu regrettais ce que nous avons fait, commença Levi en le serrant plus fort contre lui. Quand je t'ai vu pleurer, c'était comme un coup à l'estomac."

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Eren chercha la bouche de l'autre homme dans le noir. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur la mâchoire de Levi avant qu'il ne l'embrasse lentement. Celui-ci répondit immédiatement, et Eren se fondit dans le baiser.

Il voulait que Levi se sente comme ça lui aussi.

Il brisa le baiser, ses lèvres trouvant un point sous l'oreille de Levi qu'il lécha et suça, obtenant un gémissement de son nom en retour. Sa main se glissa sous le pyjama de Levi, ses doigts jouant sur les abdominaux fermes. C'était si chaud.

Eren frissonna d'un désir nouveau. L'obscurité exacerbait ses sensations, son goût, son odorat. La peau de Levi était si douce et soyeuse, si chaude et sentait si bon qu'il en eu l'eau à la bouche.

La première fois, l'anticipation l'avait rendu nerveux, alors il n'avait pas profité des sensations et de l'odeur de l'autre homme, en étant juste pressé contre lui.

Il mordilla le cou de Levi, lécha sa gorge, embrassa sa mâchoire. Retirant d'un coup sec le haut de Levi, il se baissa pour se frotter à sa poitrine – l'odeur enivrante était plus forte ici.

Eren gémit plaintivement dans ses pectoraux, se frottant contre la cuisse de Levi, encore vêtue. Pourquoi était-il habillé au lit ?

"Enlève ça, implora-t-il, tirant sur l'élastique du bas de Levi.

\- Et ensuite ? ronronna celui-ci, se dandinant hors de son bas de pyjama.

\- Je veux plus... J'ai besoin..." chuchota Eren, s'allongeant au-dessus de l'autre homme. Sa main s'abaissa et se referma autour du membre de Levi.

"Encore ? grogna-t-il en sentant les doigts du jeune homme se resserrer et le caresser lentement.

\- Ouais, souffla Eren, plongeant son visage entre le cou et l'épaule de Levi, avant de ressentir un élan d'insécurité. Tu as encore envie de moi ?"

Il fut soudainement bousculé et renversé sur le dos, le poids de Levi l'enfonçant dans le matelas.

"Attends ici," grommela le plus vieux et il s'écarta de lui. Il entendit des bruits de pas dans l'obscurité, et le grand fracas suivit d'un juron qui se fit entendre le fit glousser. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant passer un rai de lumière.

Levi fut de retour presque immédiatement, sa main tenant le petit pot désormais familier. Il referma la porte et le cœur d'Eren accéléra son rythme lorsqu'il se remémora la sensation de Levi se mouvant en lui. Il l'accueillit à bras ouverts, le tirant au-dessus de lui avec urgence.

"Levi...

\- Sois patient," l'apaisa celui-ci en embrassant son corps. Il entendit un bruit indiquant l'ouverture du petit récipient mais Levi ne fit rien de plus. Eren sentit des baisers sur son bas ventre, jusqu'à ce que le menton de l'autre homme ne frôle son érection.

Sans attendre, Levi le prit dans sa bouche et enroula sa langue autour de son membre. Son estomac se remit à palpiter, le plaisir vibrant dans son corps et il sut que des gouttes de plaisir s'échappaient déjà dans la bouche de Levi. La pensée seule le fit gémir. Ou Levi gémit. Parce que Levi semblait apprécier la chose beaucoup plus qu'un peu plus tôt au jugé des sons qu'il laissait échapper.

Eren supposa qu'il était lui aussi plus détendu, maintenant que la nervosité de la 'première fois' était passée. Ses mains se glissèrent dans les cheveux de Levi, les caressant lentement, tentant de ne pas trop tirer lorsque leur propriétaire suçait plus fort.

L'adolescent l'entendit gémir une nouvelle fois, et il se déplaça lentement.

"Levi, que..."

Levi le libéra et haleta contre sa cuisse. "Juste... Ne bouge pas."

Eren le sentit se déplacer, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à califourchon sur lui et attrape son érection douloureuse d'une main glissante, la massant doucement.

Levi se pencha vers lui et murmura d'une voix rauque. " Je veux que tu ressentes ce genre de plaisir aussi." Il l'embrassa lentement et se recula, avant d'agripper fermement l'érection d'Eren et de s'abaisser doucement dessus.

"O-oh mon d..." Le jeune homme expira bruyamment, le souffle coupé.

La sensation n'avait rien avoir avec la bouche ou la main de Levi. C'était intense. C'était brûlant, profond et tellement serré. Au-dessus de lui, Levi poussa une plainte, immobilisant son corps quelques instants avant de reprendre ses mouvements.

"Levi, geignit Eren, n'osant pas bouger sous lui. "C'est pas juste... Je ne peux même pas te voir...

\- Tu veux me voir..." ronronna Levi à voix basse, décalant son poids vers la droite, mais sans se détacher d'Eren. Il chercha à tâtons dans le noir et réussit à allumer la lampe à huile.

Eren manqua de jouir à cette vue.

Levi le chevauchait lentement, les muscles tendus de ses cuisses et de son ventre se contractant et se relâchant, ses hanches se balançant sensuellement. Les mains d'Eren caressèrent ses flancs avant de le tirer vers lui pour l'embrasser, sa prise glissant autour du dos de Levi.

"C'est si bon," miaula Eren, frottant son nez contre la joue de Levi. Le plus vieux attrapa ses lèvres pour un baiser, inclinant son bassin pour prendre Eren plus profondément en lui. Ils s'assemblaient parfaitement, pensa Eren. Il donna un coup de hanche hésitant dans la chaleur engageante.

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas au petit " _Eren_ " désireux qui s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Levi.

C'était presque trop. Il allait...

Il gémit plaintivement en réponse, ses hanches bougeant d'elles-mêmes et Eren ferma ses yeux énergiquement, priant chaque divinité qu'il connaissait de l'empêcher de jouir dans l'instant. Il voulait que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

Le danger immédiat sembla refluer et Eren osa ouvrir les yeux.

Voir Levi au-dessus de lui, le corps rougit et brillant dans la faible lumière, lui donna le courage de prendre l'initiative d'accélérer et d'imposer un rythme régulier, soulevant son bassin lorsque l'autre homme abaissait le sien.

Ça semblait au goût de Levi.

"Oh Dieu, ne t'arrête pas Eren." Il se pencha en avant et réclama les lèvres du jeune homme, sa langue s'insinuant entre elles. Entendant l'encouragement, Eren s'enfonça un peu plus brutalement et la tête de Levi roula en arrière sous le plaisir, brisant le baiser. Il se cambra, gémissant franchement cette fois-ci. "O-oui, juste là !"

Le cri sonore envoya une décharge de désir au travers du corps d'Eren. Sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait, il bougea brusquement, attrapant tant bien que mal la taille de Levi pour les renverser tous les deux, Levi se retrouvant allongé sur le dos, Eren le surplombant.

Levi le scruta de ses yeux largement ouverts par la surprise, avant de se mettre à sourire en coin et d'attirer l'adolescent plus près de lui.

Eren s'était retiré dans la manœuvre, alors il eut le privilège de pénétrer en Levi de lui-même. Il fut lent et doux, même lorsque Levi ronchonna et l'incita à y aller plus fort. Lorsqu'il fut à nouveau en lui, il pressa son visage dans le cou de l'homme face à lui, mordillant la peau tout en essayant d'instaurer un rythme.

C'était plus facile quand Levi était aux commandes, mais ça... C'était nouveau et tellement bon, tellement serré, qu'il n'arrivait pas à décider comment bouger. Tout était délectable.

L'homme sous lui... Levi... Levi était parfait. L'homme habituellement grognon et indifférent était maintenant fiévreux et ouvert; son visage était rougi, son front moite, ses yeux... Ses yeux étaient vitreux et sombres, attirants. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et gonflées, luisant des baisers humides.

"Levi..." L'adolescent mouvait ses hanches d'une manière presque désespérée, son corps tout entier tremblant de désir. "Levi, je..." Des doigts incertains redessinèrent la mâchoire de Levi, essayant de faire passer ce qui ne sortait pas de la bouche d'Eren.

"Je sais," murmura l'autre homme, attrapant son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser profondément. Il enroula ses jambes autour d'Eren, l'enserrant entre ses cuisses musclées.

Le jeune homme lécha et mordilla les lèvres douces pressées contre les siennes, accélérant ses impulsions, trouvant finalement une allure qui les fit tous les deux haleter. Il sentit Levi se contracter rythmiquement autour de lui, son corps tout entier se crispant.

"Eren," prévint-il, d'un ton douloureux.

La sensation était écrasante. Eren sentit la chaleur familière s'accumuler dans son aine, et ses hanches accélérèrent.

Le halètement surpris que laissa échapper Levi attira son attention vers son visage puis plus bas, ignorant les doigts de celui-ci qui s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans son dos. Il admira Levi tandis qu'il jouissait sans plus de stimulation en laissant échapper un long et bas gémissement qui fit fondre le cœur du jeune homme. Il ne stoppa pas ses mouvements puissants, contemplant la semence laiteuse qui jaillissait de la longueur pulsante.

Les sensations ajoutées à cette vision le firent basculer et il se perdit dans la chaleur de Levi, sanglotant de plaisir.

Se calmant finalement, son esprit brumeux, Eren chercha les larmes sur ses joues, certain qu'il pleurait. Il ne trouva rien d'autre que l'humidité de sa sueur, et descendit son regard vers Levi, qui lui adressa un sourire fatigué.

"Sale... Gamin... lâcha-t-il à bout de souffle, encore tremblant de son orgasme.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" marmonna l'adolescent, sa tête lui tournant légèrement. Il se demanda si les gens se sentaient comme ça lorsqu'ils étaient soûls, concluant finalement que le sexe était bien meilleur que l'alcool.

"Tu t'en es bien sorti... Très, très bien," ronronna Levi, caressant son dos de la paume de sa main, lissant les endroits où ses doigts s'étaient enfoncés un peu plus tôt.

La poitrine d'Eren se remplit de chaleur et il sourit, se cachant dans l'oreiller près de la tête de Levi. Il se retira lentement de l'autre homme et se tourna sur le côté, se blottissant contre lui.

"C'était incroyable, chuchota le jeune homme, liant ses doigts à ceux de Levi.

\- Sûr, approuva Levi, avant d'essuyer rapidement son ventre avec son haut et de le jeter sur le sol. J'aurais pas besoin de ça," ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en attirant Eren dans ses bras.

Enlacés ensemble sous l'épaisse couverture en plume d'oie, Levi regarda le plus jeune dans les yeux.

"Je ne veux pas te blesser."

Eren cilla. "Quoi, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu pleures à propos de ça... De nous. Alors dès que tu veux que je te prenne dans mes bras ou que je t'embrasse, dis le moi. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est nouveau pour moi.

\- Oh, lâcha Eren, soulagé.

\- J'ai toujours été très réservé par rapport aux sentiments durant la guerre. Quand tu perds des camarades et des amis chaque jour, tu ne veux vraiment pas _aimer_ quelqu'un. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai jamais ressenti de douleur ou de tristesse, mais je suis sûr que tu comprends que perdre quelqu'un que tu aimes de cette façon blesse beaucoup plus profondément.

\- Je peux imaginer, acquiesça Eren, serrant Levi plus fort.

\- J'ai rencontré quelques couples. Les gens tombent amoureux lorsqu'ils sont dans la même escouade... Tu ne peux pas y faire grand-chose parfois. Et quand l'une des personnes du couple mourrait lors d'une bataille ou disparaissait au combat... J'ai vu des hommes et des femmes s'effondrer. Aucun entrainement militaire n'aurait pu les préparer à ça. J'ai vu une femme essayer de ressusciter son amant, alors qu'il lui manquait tout le bas de son corps et qu'il était mort depuis des heures déjà."

Eren voulait pleurer. Aucun vétéran ne lui avait raconté une histoire pareille. Certaines choses étaient évidemment cachées aux jeunes comme lui. Les soldats qui voulaient parler racontaient des aventures captivantes ou des combats qui s'étaient bien terminés pour l'humanité. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé du côté macabre de tout ça.

"Levi, murmura-t-il, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

\- Je parle trop, soupira-t-il, caressant doucement le dos d'Eren.

\- Non, contra celui-ci en secouant la tête. J'aime quand tu racontes. Je suis juste vraiment heureux que nous soyons en sécurité maintenant.

\- Moi aussi. Surtout que je t'ai rencontré," chuchota-t-il, le murmure heurtant la poitrine d'Eren et faisant palpiter son estomac. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit près de Levi, savourant la chaleur de son corps. Il gardait à peine conscience, fatigué de la journée et de ses hauts et bas.

Il s'endormit.

xXx

Eren cligna des yeux, se réveillant. Levi avait éteint la lampe et l'aube était encore loin, à en juger par l'obscurité et le calme des environs. Il estima avoir dormit pendant environ une heure.

Ses doigts étaient encore entremêlés à ceux de Levi, et il le sentit remuer.

"Tu es réveillé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Mm, confirma doucement Levi. Le sommeil semble me fuir ce soir.

\- Je peux t'aider ?"

Dans le noir, Levi trouva ses lèvres et les embrassa lentement, sa langue les retraçant délicatement. Il serra sa main et l'attira plus proche, l'enlaçant fermement. Eren gémit, ressentant l'affection combinée au désir de l'autre homme qui suçait sa lèvre inférieure.

"J'ai besoin de toi," souffla Levi contre ses lèvres.

xXx

Ils finirent sur leur côté, Eren derrière Levi, le prenant lentement et tendrement, caressant son membre vibrant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se répande sur les draps avec un léger cri. Eren suivit un instant plus tard, l'étreignant.

S'il pouvait choisir de passer l'éternité dans le noir, au lit avec Levi, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Et il était certain qu'il ne serait jamais capable d'aimer quelqu'un plus qu'il n'aimait Levi. Cette pensée lui serra l'estomac douloureusement, mais pourtant si agréablement.

Et puis, comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, Levi se tourna pour lui faire face dans l'obscurité, s'approchant et entrelaçant leurs bras et jambes.

"Je t'aime, Eren."

* * *

À suivre...


	13. Chapter 13

**LE MISANTHROPE**

 **CHAPITRE 13**

* * *

Lorsqu'Eren se réveilla le matin suivant, il n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que Levi était là, près de lui. La soirée et la nuit n'avaient pas été un rêve. Il apprécia la chaleur nue pressée contre lui, les bras forts enroulés autour de sa taille, et la voix rauque et masculine qui l'accueillit.

"Hey, salua Levi, caressant sa joue.

\- Salut, répondit le jeune homme en rougissant, pas vraiment habitué à se réveiller près de l'homme dont il était fou amoureux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, le taquina Levi, tu n'es timide que sous la lumière du jour ?"

Eren bafouilla, clignant des yeux pour se réveiller complètement. "Je ne suis pas timide, je suis juste...

\- Tu es adorable, déclara Levi avant de grogner, couvrant ses yeux de ses deux mains. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai dit un truc pareil. Ne t'approche pas gamin, tu vas ruiner mon image de grincheux."

Et juste avec ça, le léger embarras d'Eren disparut complètement, remplacé par un bonheur sans réserve. Il aimait le fait d'avoir réussi à passer au travers des murs de Levi; de pouvoir admirer la personne qui se cachait derrière depuis tout ce temps.

Eren se blottit contre le plus vieux, dissimulant son visage dans son cou et glissant sa main vers son abdomen. En sentant la différence de texture sous ses doigts, il y jeta un coup d'œil et tressaillit en réalisant qu'il effleurait les marques de dents au flanc gauche de Levi.

"Je suis désolé !

\- Ça ne fait plus mal, soupira Levi.

\- Comment tu t'es... Je veux dire, quand..." La voix d'Eren s'éteignit progressivement, l'adolescent ne sachant pas comment poser la question, étant cependant trop curieux pour ne pas au moins essayer.

"Pendant ma première mission hors des Murs. J'étais jeune et présomptueux, et je pensais pouvoir m'occuper d'un déviant seul. Je voulais tellement faire mes preuves. Une seule seconde d'inattention et connard refermait ses dents autour de moi comme si j'étais un jouet à mâcher. J'ai vraiment cru que j'étais foutu."

Eren en resta bouche bée. "Comment t'es-tu échappé ?!"

Levi renifla. "Erwin m'a sauvé.

\- Erwin Smith-danchou ?

\- Ouais. Il est arrivé à toute vitesse comme un putain d'éclair, et l'a tué sur-le-champ. Je suis tombé de sa bouche comme un bout de viande. Erwin était tellement remonté contre moi..."

Eren en frissonna d'effroi.

Levi le serra plus fermement. "C'était purement de la chance que ses dents n'aient pas traversé tous mes muscles. Et ça m'a enseigné une leçon que je n'ai jamais oubliée. Je n'ai plus jamais été si imprudent par la suite.

\- J'en suis heureux, chuchota Eren dans le cou de Levi.

\- Crois-moi, je le suis aussi."

Le jeune homme pouffa. "Hé, alors ça veut dire que vous étiez amis, avec Erwin Smith ? Pourquoi plus maintenant ?

\- Tu devrais connaitre la réponse à cette question maintenant, soupira Levi. J'ai éloigné _tout le monde_ de moi. Erwin n'était pas aussi insistant que Hanji, il m'a juste laissé partir, pendant qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de me harceler et de passer chez moi que je sois d'accord ou non. Je suppose... Je suppose que je pourrais lui parler à nouveau maintenant.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut dire que je t'ai réparé ? demanda Eren en plaisantant à moitié, avec un peu d'espoir tout de même.

Levi leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu peux rêver, gamin. Tu m'a plutôt transformé en un vieux pervers, donc on ne peut pas vraiment parler de m'avoir 'réparer', pas vrai ?"

L'adolescent ricana. "Tu n'es pas un pervers.

\- Mais je suis vieux, c'est ça que tu es en train de me dire ?" Levi souleva un sourcil et Eren ne put plus garder ses gloussements pour lui. "Je vais te montrer qui est vieux, sale gosse," marmonna-t-il avant de jeter Eren sur le matelas.

Le jeune homme se débattit sous le poids de l'autre, riant désespérément sous les baisers, mordillements et menaces en l'air de Levi. Son cœur martelait sa poitrine sous l'effort et l'émotion.

"Je t'aime," laissa-t-il échapper, figeant le plus vieux dans ses mouvements. Celui-ci soutint son regard. Il l'avait dit la nuit dernière lorsqu'Eren était trop étourdit pour lui répondre. "Tu n'as pas idée, poursuivit-il, pas idée d'à quel point... Quand tu m'as embrassé la nuit dernière, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir... Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour personne d'autre que toi..."

La bouche de Levi s'étendit en un demi-sourire. "Je crois en avoir une idée."

Eren sentit ses joues s'embraser. Il se sentait comme un idiot amoureux, et pour être honnête, il aimait ça. Rien ne pouvait altérer ces sentiments pour lui... Rien...

La chaleur fut soudain remplacée par de l'anxiété.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? remarqua immédiatement Levi, se décalant et se réinstallant au côté d'Eren.

\- Je dois expliquer... À mes parents.

\- Je sais.

\- Q-qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire ? s'affola Eren, commençant à paniquer.

\- La vérité. Enfin, pas _toute_ la vérité parce que ta mère me castrerait... Mais l'idée générale. Tu m'aimes, je t'aime aussi... Je ne te pervertis pas... Ou j'essaye, en tout cas, ajouta Levi, mordillant le lobe de l'adolescent.

\- Tu viendras avec moi ? demnda Eren avec espoir.

\- Certainement pas. Je pense que c'est plus judicieux si je garde mes distances avec tes parents. Fais-moi confiance, ils ne seront probablement pas ravis d'avoir le prétendant _plus âgé_ de leur fils dans leur maison quand tu leur parleras de nous. Si j'avais ton âge, alors peut-être."

Eren grogna plaintivement et prit une grande inspiration. "OK alors..."

xXx

Le jeune homme afficha un sourire penaud en passant la porte de sa maison.

"Salut maman..."

Carla sembla à la fois en colère et soulagée. Elle se précipita vers Eren, tira _très fort_ sur son oreille puis l'enlaça de toutes ses forces.

"Ne refais plus jamais ça, Eren, soupira-t-elle, caressant l'arrière de son crâne.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il, rendant l'étreinte.

\- Tu sais que je ne souhaite que le meilleur pour toi...

\- Je sais, murmura Eren. Ecoute, maman...

\- Tu étais chez Levi, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais. Il... Je..."

Elle relâcha ses bras. "Que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'aimerai te parler de quelque chose..."

Carla sourit à son fils et le mena vers la table, l'incitant à s'asseoir. Elle s'assit de l'autre côté et se pencha vers lui. "Très bien, je t'écoute.

\- Hier, je suis parti parce que... Parce que j'étais blessé." Eren soupira, reprenant ses esprits. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine mais il n'y faisait pas attention. "Tu avais raison quand tu disais que j'avais des sentiments pour lui... Mais ensuite tu m'as dit que mes sentiments n'étaient pas sérieux et en plus de ça, qu'il ne ressentirait jamais la même chose et ça m'a rendu vraiment triste.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, Eren, déclara-t-elle, pleine de remords. J'essayais juste de te préserver d'un chagrin d'amour.

\- Je sais, mais tu avais tort, maman, révéla le jeune homme avec un petit sourire.

\- J'avais tort ?

\- C'est ce que je voulais te dire. À papa aussi, mais il n'est pas là pour l'instant. C'est pas grave. Je le redirais autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Levi, il... Il ressent la même chose pour moi."

Les yeux de Carla s'écarquillèrent. "Quoi ?

\- Hier, quand je me suis enfui, il m'a donné des vêtements secs, m'a nourri et m'a parlé pendant un long moment. Il voulait savoir pourquoi je pleurais en arrivant à sa porte. Je lui ai tout raconté. Et maman, il ressent la même chose... Il m'aime... Il a dit qu'il m'aimait..."

Les mots d'Eren n'étaient plus qu'un simple murmure, les émotions le submergeant encore une fois. Il souhaitait sourire et pleurer en même temps tandis que sa mère continuait de l'observer, stupéfaite.

"Eren...

\- Maman."

Elle déglutit et cilla une fois. Deux fois. "Je... Je vois que tu es vraiment amoureux mais... Eren, il est tellement plus vieux... Et il a vraiment dit qu'il t'aimait ?! ajouta-t-elle avec incrédulité.

\- Oui. Je n'invente rien. Il a vraiment dit qu'il m'aimait. Et il m'a embrassé." Il rougit. Pas toute la vérité, sonna la voix de Levi dans sa tête.

Carla pâlit. "I-il quoi ?!" Elle tendit son bras au-dessus de la table et attrapa la main d'Eren. "Eren, s'il t'a forcé ou quoi que ce soit...

\- Quoi, non ! Pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire qu'il soit un vétéran, ton père est un médecin renommé et nous pouvons le poursuivre en justice...

\- Maman, maman, stop ! l'interrompit l'adolescent. Il ne m'a rien fait. Je te le promets !"

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. "Tu n'es pas seulement en train de le défendre là ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Il ne m'a pas poussé ou obligé, ni même blessé. Nous avons juste... fini par réaliser que nous ressentions la même chose. Il était réticent au début, et en colère envers lui-même à cause de notre différence d'âge. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas être un vieux pervers.

\- Eh bien, il a au moins un peu de bon sens, marmonna Carla, les sourcils froncés. Et pourquoi n'est-il pas ici avec toi comme la dernière fois ?"

Eren sourit légèrement. Ça ne se passait pas trop mal. "Il a dit que c'était plus judicieux de garder ses distances pour l'instant. Pour de donner le temps de vous faire à l'idée, à papa et toi... qu'on est ensemble."

Carla grommela et regarda son fils. "Bon sang, c'est qu'il est respectueux.

\- Il l'est. Et il est aussi très gentil et attentionné. Il a juste oublié comment le montrer.

\- Très bien, je vais avoir confiance en ton jugement. Et il semblait plutôt correct la fois dernière quand je l'ai rencontré. Mais Eren, si un jour il te fait du mal... Je le traquerais et le _castrerais_.

\- Il y a pensé aussi, alors je pense qu'il prendra soin de moi." Eren rit et après un long soupir, le rire doux de Carla se joignit au sien.

* * *

À suivre...


	14. Epilogue

Désolé pour la longue attente, voici enfin l'épilogue de cette merveilleuse histoire. Eh oui, c'est déjà la fin.

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu jusqu'au bout, en tout cas j'ai été très heureuse de la partager avec vous, et merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont suivie jusque là et m'ont montrée leur soutien.  
Et encore merci bien sûr à l'auteure Kazuma85 pour son autorisation.

* * *

 **LE MISANTHROPE**

 **EPILOGUE**

 **/!\ _Lemon_ !**

* * *

 _Trois ans et six mois plus tard_

xXx

C'était une chaude journée de juin ensoleillée. Ce jour était particulier car Eren venait juste de passer son baccalauréat. Il avait enfin finit le lycée et se dirigeait vers la suite – L'école militaire. Toujours émerveillé par tout ce qui touchait à l'armée, et surtout les Bataillons d'Exploration désormais dissous, Eren était fou de joie en recevant sa lettre d'admission à l'école.

Il s'était préparé pour ça durant les années précédentes, avec l'aide de Levi. Le vétéran avait édifié une installation dans son jardin, à laquelle il avait pu suspendre son équipement tridimensionnel afin qu'Eren apprenne à maitriser son équilibre. Ils savaient tous les deux que le jeune homme n'en aurait pas vraiment besoin, mais c'était bien de connaitre le passé.

xXx

Eren essuya la sueur sur son front avant de frapper à la porte de Levi. Il attendit patiemment que la porte s'ouvre et aperçut le visage de l'autre homme derrière.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à frapper encore maintenant ?" demanda Levi, son expression caractéristique 'ennuyé à mort' accrochée sur son visage. Il crocheta un doigt sous le col d'Eren et le tira vers lui pour un baiser.

"Soyez maudits, toi et ta taille, murmura-t-il contre les lèvres du jeune homme. Tu pousses comme de la mauvaise herbe...

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Eren en souriant, enroulant ses bras autour de son (très) petit ami. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être un jour presque aussi grand qu'Erwin-danchou.

\- Il l'a remarqué l'autre jour, grommela Levi. Il m'a embêté là-dessus jusqu'à ce que je le jette hors de chez moi."

Eren sourit dans le cou de Levi et se fit pincer les côtes en réponse.

"Aïe...

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Levi, désignant le sac dans la main de l'adolescent du menton.

\- Mes habits ? répondit obligeamment Eren. Oh, et ma mère t'envoie ça, ajouta-t-il en farfouillant dans son sac avant d'en sortir un petit sac en papier rempli de cookies.

\- Oh, super !"

Eren sourit largement en voyant le visage de Levi. Pendant ces dernières années, il avait appris à sourire plus souvent. Et les papillons dans le ventre d'Eren étaient toujours là. Le plus petit l'interrompit néanmoins dans sa rêverie.

"Ça fait à peine trois heures que ta cérémonie de remise des diplômes est passée et tu es déjà là ? le taquina-t-il en souriant en coin.

\- Ah, commença Eren en rougissant un peu. Je ne pouvais pas attendre... M'installer chez toi est la seule chose à laquelle je pense depuis _des mois_...

\- Alors pourquoi attendre un jour de plus, hein ? répondit Levi, ronronnant presque.

\- Exactement," souffla Eren. Il se rapprocha d'un pas du plus vieux et ferma la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Une part de lui adorait le fait d'avoir grandi assez pour pouvoir porter Levi et le trimbaler partout dans la maison. L'autre part se sentait coupable d'être aussi grand, obligeant Levi à le tirer vers lui chaque fois qu'il voulait l'embrasser.

Ce qu'il était actuellement en train de faire.

Se pliant à sa volonté au sens figuré _et_ au sens propre, Eren captura ses lèvres. Quelques chastes baisers et seulement une trace de langue plus tard, Eren sentait déjà la chaleur enfler dans son estomac. Il approfondit le baiser jusqu'à aspirer la langue de Levi dans sa bouche avec un désir grisant.

"Je te veux avant le dîner," souffla Levi, brisant le baiser. Il n'attendit pas la réponse, attrapant la main d'Eren et l'entraînant vers la chambre.

Il poussa le jeune homme sur le lit et le chevaucha, entourant son cou de ses bras. Il s'appuya pour embrasser Eren encore une fois, se frottant de manière aguicheuse contre sa cuisse.

La chaleur et la friction rendaient Eren fou de désir. Ses mains glissèrent le long de son corps et comprimèrent les muscles fermes de ses fesses, le pressant plus fortement contre son érection grandissante.

"Eren," siffla Levi, cambrant son dos.

Le jeune homme grogna, occupé à suçoter la peau douce de son cou. Il avait un goût... Eren n'aurait pas pu le dire. Comme la pluie, et l'air... Le souffle de Levi eut un accroc et Eren gémit, mordillant doucement.

"Tu as été un bon élève, le taquina Levi en haletant, frémissant contre lui.

\- Tu mérites mon attention, répliqua Eren.

\- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi."

L'adolescent ricana et tomba intentionnellement en arrière, Levi au-dessus de lui. Il l'attira pour un baiser, et sans même remarquer que le plus vieux avait retiré tous leurs vêtements, Eren se retrouva nu et se tortillant sous les attentions de son amant. Pendant ce temps, Levi avait attrapé la vaseline pour l'avoir sous la main et s'employait à tourmenter le jeune homme là où il fallait.

"Tourne-toi," murmura-t-il en embrassant sa hanche.

Eren s'exécuta et ronronna doucement lorsque Levi massa lentement ses fesses, ses pouces faisant délicieusement pression sur son entrée. Il haleta en sentant le souffle brûlant de Levi sur sa chair exposée. Il frissonna malgré la journée chaude et moite, de la chair de poule apparaissant sur sa peau tandis que Levi laissait sa langue habile glisser contre lui.

"Levi," geignit-il, remuant ses hanches.

L'homme gémit en le caressant de sa langue, les bruits humides faisant rougir Eren. Ce genre de choses le gênait encore, et Levi ne perdait jamais une occasion de le faire se tortiller comme ça, en profitant clairement.

"Levi... Hah..." Les yeux de l'adolescent se brouillèrent devant les sensations. Le léger embarras fut remplacé par un désir brûlant dès que Levi raidit sa langue et fit des cercles autour de son entrée.

Eren sentit ses orteils se tordre, la chaleur montant dans son bas-ventre. Si Levi continuait, il allait certainement jouir juste avec ça. Il pouvait ressentir son cœur battre jusque dans sa gorge, et Eren se recula, le besoin plus fort que la honte.

Il entendit Levi ricaner avant de le pénétrer de sa langue. Il entrait à peine, mais Eren avait l'impression que quelqu'un éclaboussait son dos d'un liquide bouillant. Levi le provoquait en bougeant lentement, et il en sanglota presque de plaisir.

Le plus vieux s'arrêta, faisant courir un doigt entre les fesse d'Eren. "Tu préfères que je continue comme ça ou que je te prenne ? ronronna-t-il.

\- Oui, souffla Eren, ne comprenant qu'à peine ce que Levi était en train de lui demander.

\- Oui à quoi ? rit Levi.

\- Quoi... Quoi ? Je ne sais pas ! Juste..." L'adolescent se tortilla et se frotta contre le matelas quand Levi lui donna un autre coup de langue.

La chaleur humide de sa langue et de ses lèvres le quitta et Eren jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, voyant simplement l'autre homme prendre une généreuse portion de vaseline et se lubrifier. Il en prit plus pour ses doigts et redirigea immédiatement son attention vers l'adolescent.

Lorsque Levi pressa finalement deux doigts en lui, Eren miaula de désir. Pantelant, il griffa les draps et souleva le bas de son dos pour prendre les doigts de son amant plus profondément.

"Wow, quelle vue," ronronna Levi, et il démarra un mouvement de va-et-vient, appliquant une légère pression sur la prostate d'Eren dès qu'il était au plus loin. Tout son corps vibrait et il était certain de ne pas pouvoir supporter plus de cette délicieuse torture.

"Levi," gémit-il pitoyablement.

Ça sembla marcher sur l'autre homme, qui retira ses doigts et appuya son érection contre l'entrée frémissante d'Eren. Il se pencha plus en avant, laissant son poids le pousser à l'intérieur, lentement. L'adolescent sentit chaque centimètre se glisser en lui, l'étirant et envoyant des pics de plaisir tout le long.

Levi ne s'arrêta qu'une fois complètement à l'intérieur, déplaçant sa langue le long de la colonne d'Eren et déposant un baiser entre ses omoplates. Il ne bougea ses hanches qu'en cercles lents, sans se reculer, et les sensations firent trembler Eren de besoin.

"C'est bon ? demanda Levi, caressant le côté gauche d'Eren et reposant sa main sur sa taille.

\- P-parfait," bredouilla l'adolescent, arquant son dos.

À ses mots, Levi se retira et se renfonça d'une seule douce impulsion, les faisant tous les deux haleter bruyamment. Il réitéra son mouvement plusieurs fois avant de se redresser et de fixer ses mains à la taille d'Eren, l'abaissant durement contre le lit.

Le tenant cloué au matelas, Levi instaura un rythme lent mais violent, tellement intense qu'Eren était près de voir des étoiles. Il s'accrocha à l'oreiller et le mâcha presque, gémissant à chaque poussée. Ça exhortait Levi à continuer; Eren le savait et aimait tellement ça. Avec chaque son qui sortait de sa bouche, il sentait et entendait le plus vieux perdre son calme.

Les mains de Levi libérèrent sa taille, seulement pour les glisser sur ses hanches et le tirer sur ses genoux, les jambes largement écartées. Eren trouvait la position érotique et extrêmement lubrique, et il se balança d'avant en arrière en reprenant Levi en lui.

"Reste tranquille, sale petit… " Levi haletait, le maintenant en place.

Eren le sentit palpiter en lui, et comprit qu'il était proche de sa limite. Sa propre érection vibrait de sympathie, sachant que chaque mouvement pouvait entraîner la jouissance de Levi.

"Tellement dur," miaula-t-il, tortillant ses hanches et faisant trembler Levi contre son corps. La longueur d'Eren pulsa de plaisir à peine contenu, quelques gouttes d'un liquide clair débordant déjà. Il chercha derrière lui la main de Levi et l'approcha de son érection suintante, souriant avec exaltation lorsqu'il entendit Levi gémir au moment où ses doigts effleurèrent le fluide soyeux.

"Touche-moi," implora-t-il innocemment, lançant un regard affectueux par-dessus son épaule. Levi semblait sur le point d'exploser. Eren l'admira se mordre la lèvre avant de se pencher en avant et l'entourer de ses bras, le caressant lentement de sa main droite, restant profondément enfoui en lui.

"Bouge, Levi, souffla le jeune homme, ressentant déjà le plaisir engourdissant qui naissait dans son bas ventre.

\- Je ne veux pas jouir tout de suite," grogna celui-ci.

Il n'y avait plus aucune chance qu'Eren se tienne tranquille après cet aveu. Il adorait la sensation de la virilité de Levi pulsant en lui, il adorait le désespoir dans sa voix alors qu'il tentait de réprimer son orgasme.

C'est exactement pourquoi Eren refusait de l'écouter. Il voulait l'entendre.

Il se mit donc en mouvement, vers l'avant puis en arrière, reprenant toute la longueur de Levi en lui.

"Eren, étouffa le plus vieux, écroulé sur le dos de son amant.

\- Viens, haleta Eren, sa libération imminente titillant son bas-ventre. J'y suis presque, Levi, presque… Je vais jouir !" Alors que la première vague de son orgasme déferlait dans son corps, Eren sentit Levi se figer contre lui et trembler en lui.

Il entendit le gémissement éraillé et bas, et le ressentit même dans son dos, raisonnant dans la poitrine de Levi. Le gonflement régulier de la verge de Levi en lui s'apaisa et il s'appuya de tout son poids contre son dos.

Tout, à part leurs poitrines qui se soulevaient lourdement, était immobile. Lentement, les doigts de Levi redessinèrent son flanc, sa hanche et sa cuisse avant qu'il ne se retire doucement en roulant sur le côté, un air rêveur accroché au visage. L'adolescent sourit et s'étendit près de lui, évitant soigneusement la tâche humide qu'il avait faite sur les draps.

Levi émit un grognement satisfait et Eren répondit de la même manière, ricanant.

"Sale petit vicieux, lâcha le plus vieux avec un sourire en coin, l'attirant dans une étreinte moite qu'Eren lui rendit avec joie.

\- Je suis ton petit vicieux, murmura l'adolescent, frottant affectueusement son nez contre l'oreille de Levi. Et maintenant, t'es coincé avec moi.

\- J'aurais du m'y attendre, hein ? feignit de regretter Levi

\- Yep," gloussa Eren.

Ils paressèrent en silence quelques instants, Levi caressant chaque endroit du corps de son amant qu'il pouvait atteindre. Embrassant le jeune homme sur son nez, il se déplaça légèrement.

"Nous devrions nous lever rapidement. Erwin et Hanji seront là dans quelques heures et je n'ai toujours pas fait à manger.

\- Je vais t'aider," répondit Eren en s'étirant. Il sourit en remarquant le regard affamé avec lequel le plus vieux l'admirait. "Et maintenant qui est le petit vicieux ?

\- Non, je suis le vieux pervers, tu te souviens ?

\- C'est vrai." Eren fit mine d'essayer de se rappeler et reçu une légère claque sur son postérieur. Il pouffa et se dépêcha de se lever pour s'habiller, mais fut brusquement stoppé. Levi attrapa sa main et le repoussa sur le lit, enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

"Bienvenue chez toi."

FIN

* * *

Et voilà la fin !

À la prochaine j'espère !


End file.
